demonio blanco
by mrstaisho
Summary: a lo largo de los años a los niños de la aldea se les ha dicho que no se alejen de los perimetros del bosque, una criatura oscura con sed de sangre acecha, adultos y niños se abstienen de salir después de las 7 pm debido a que a esa hora sale la bestia; ¿que pasaria si una niña olvida su muñeca y sale a buscarla? su hermana va por ella sin saber que un par de ojos rojos la observan
1. Chapter 1

_inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

 _le pertencen a la gran rumiko takahashi, yo solo_

 _tome los personas para divertirnos, enamorarnos_

 _reirnos y aterrorisarnos, la trama de la historia es_

 _completamente mia_

 _Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween 2015" del_

 _foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor_

* * *

7:00 PM

escucho las siete campanadas que da el reloj del salón principal, como todas las noches cierro las puertas y ventanas, todo posible acceso-salida que tenga mi casa, me cercioro de que todo este en orden, cada puerta y ventana incluso la de la cocina, reviso los cuartos, el abuelo duerme plácidamente en su habitación, me acerco a él y lo tapo con la cobija, el siempre ha velado por nosotras desde que papa murió a causa de la peste, mi abuelo se dedico a cuidarnos a mi hermana pequeña, a mi madre y a mi. Aunque ya es mayor siempre esta al pendiente de nosotras un consejo, unas hierbas medicinales para la gripe o su especialidad historias fantásticas de esas que tanto le gustan y que solo el conoce; yo ayudo a sembrar y mi mamá trabaja en la casa del terrateniente mas poderoso de la región, su turno de trabajo era hasta las 8:30 de la noche pero por ser toque de queda el terrateniente les deja quedarse a ella y a sus compañeras en su castillo

salgo del cuarto, bajo las escaleras directo a la cocina, en algún punto de la noche rin tendrá hambre y no puedo permitirme que mi pequeña hermana pase hambre Rin, siempre ha sido una niña bastante dulce y su plato favorito siempre han sido los onigiri; lavo mis manos muy bien y me dispongo a moldear el arroz para darle una figura linda y digna de una niña de 5 años, onigiris de oso, de pinguinos, con vegetales suelto una pequeña risita se que no le gustaran pero como son onigiris se los comerá todos, hago otros mas con caras y gestos divertidos.

\- Rin, pequeña podrías bajar un instante... te tengo una sorpresa - grite muy fuerte la ultima palabra, y son segundos después puede escuchar los leves pero firmes pasos de mi pequeña cuesta abajo

\- kag kag! que es? que es? - rápidamente me giro y ella corre a mis brazos, se asoma un poco tan curiosa como siempre y salta de mis brazos - onigiris!

\- Rin terminaste la tarea? - le digo con voz dulce pero firme, mi niña asiente porque tiene la boca llena, yo suelto una pequeña risita al ver sus rosadas mejillas llenas de arroz - Rin, que te hemos dicho mama y yo?

\- que no se puede salir a la noche

\- buena chica - le digo mientras le alboroto el cabello y seguimos comiendo

* * *

8:00 AM

una vez levantado el toque de queda los niños pueden ir a la escuela y los adultos al trabajo, mi madre no ha llegado a casa pero no puedo esperarla porque debo llevar a Rin a la escuela,y una vez mas creo que es una locura, es absurdo en demasía nunca nadie a visto a la dicho "bestia" asi que no logro entender porque debemos tomar tantas medidas de seguridad _el hecho de que no lo veas no quiere decir que no exista_ me regaña me subconsciente, ruedo los ojos porque se que es verdad, termino de abrir la ultima ventana y Rin llega corriendo y hala mi kimono

\- es hora de irnos kag, sino llegare tarde a clase

\- dame un minuto pequeña - me giro para tomar su bento, siempre intento hacerle algo tierno que ella disfrute comer

al salir de la casa, Rin me toma de la mano y en la otra llevo el bento, la escuela de Rin no esta tan lejos como parece y a lo largo del trayecto hablamos de diferentes cosas amigos de la escuela, de las travesuras que hace en clase, la veo y veo mucho de mi en ella, Rin me pilla viéndola y me sonríe, al llegar a la escuela le doy un beso en la mejilla y su bento, se que estará bien

al llegar a casa mamá esta recogiendo la cosecha, yo detesto cuando hace eso, ella deberia estar descansando porque hoy tiene turno de tarde-noche, pero al estar a 30 cm de ella lo unico que puedo hacer es abrazarla, mi mirada se dulcifica, no puedo enojarme con ella, ella siempre ha sido tan amorosa y dulce conmigo

\- ya se ya se pero no podia dejar que el abuelo lo hiciera - me dice como si fuese una niña a la que le acabas de pillar en media travesura y le sonrie

\- ve a descansar mamá, hoy tambien trabajas - y dicho esto mi madre se fue a descansar, mientras que yo recolecto y practico con el arco

* * *

a las 2:00 PM mi madre sale de casa rumbo a su trabajo, nos da besos de buenas noches y se despide del abuelo, nos desea que pasemos buena noche y nos promete que mañana volverá temprano, siempre sera así, el abuelo se lleva a Rin a pasear mientras yo termino los quehaceres y preparo la cena, una vez mas cierro las puertas y ventanas, esta rutina es completamente agotadora, una vez todo cerrado y listo, miro el reloj 7:35 PM ya es tarde y debemos cenar

\- Rin preciosa baja a cenar - le dije, al cabo de 10 minutos volvi a llamarla pero nada paso, esto estaba pasando la linea de lo raro

subi las escaleras corriendo, quizas le pudo pasar algo y no me di cuenta, no hallo la manera de que el camino se haga mas corto, sube de dos en dos las escaleras y corro hasta el cuarto de Rin, y... nada, no hay absolutamente nada! mi hermana pequeña ha desaparecido, en la ventana el seguro no esta y esta abierta _no no no, Rin no pudo haber salido, no es posible_ palidecí 10 tonos ella no pudo hacerme esto y me llego de golpe _la bestia anda_ _suelta_ abrí mis ojos como platos, no podía ser cierto mis peores pesadillas se hacían realidad, mi madre me mataría mañana al alba y entonces lo vi un pequeño papel doblado en la inmaculada cama de Rin

 _Kag..._

 _olvide a mi pequeña y fui por ella_

 _esta por el sendero, antes de llegar al bosque_

 _vuelvo en 10 minutos, la cena sera_

 _deliciosa lo se, todo lo tuyo es delicioso_

 _no me demoro hermana._

 _te quiere Rin_

 _no no no no no! esto no es posible y todo por una muñeca, le hubiese comprado 15 mas si quería_ miro a través de la ventana en efecto noche de luna nueva,tiro el papel al piso y salgo corriendo por mi arco y flechas, rin se las vera conmigo apenas la encuentre, tomo el arco y las flechas, me cubro con una capucha, se que el abuelo tiene el sueño pesado y no despertara sino hasta mañana, salto por la ventana del cuarto de Rin y corro, corro como nunca en mi vida, la castigare juro por los dioses de hermanas preocupadas que corren para proteger a su hermanita que la castigare hasta que tenga 30 años, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, estaba demasiado agitada y aun no llegaba, estaba demasiado lejos, quiero cuidarla y protegerla, no quería que nada malo le sucediera pero no ella simplemente no me obedece, no se que hare si algo le sucede...

 _sigue corriendo kag, en la casa tendrán tiempo para descansar... corre_ aun corro pero cuando llegue al sendero... nada ni rastro de mi hermana _no no no no kami - sama que este bien por favor por favor_ mis ojos se aguan lo que sea menos Rin, por kami Rin espérame, no lo pensé dos veces y me adentre en el bosque, era todo o nada, corrí mucho tiempo y el aire ya no lo sentía, mi cuerpo demandaba descanso pero no podía esta vez no podía y allí estaba ella, en un claro con su jodida muñeca en brazos, cuando la vi corrí hacia ella y la abrace fuertemente, y las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos el dolor y el solo pensar que la perdería fue horrible

\- Rin, mi vida no me vuelvas hacer esto - le digo con mucha seriedad pero increíblemente ella no me veía a mi, veía hacia mi espalda hacia la nada, pero al girarme allí estaba

el ser mas de las miles de historias fantasiosas de mi abuelo, el ser con el que se le advertía a los niños que no debían ser malos y que muchos adultos temían y que definitivamente yo juraba que no existía pero para ser un ser ficticio era muy real, un perro de mas de 20 metros de alto y mas de 40 metros de ancho, fornido, feroz y temible como ningún otro pero igualmente tierno, era precioso, se me helaba cada terminación nerviosa del cuerpo solo con verlo pero en menos de una fracción de segundo saque una de mis flechas y tense el arco, debía ser fuerte no por mi sino por Rin, sentí la tierra moverse levemente pero la bestia no era ni yo así que debía ser Rin, la vi por el rabillo del ojo y si era ella se desmayo, la flecha se purifico ante mi y el lobo delante mio se sorprendió

\- déjame ir... por favor mirala... - mi mirada era severa, precisa pero aguada y mi voz temblorosa y el sabia todo el efecto que causaba en mi - es mi hermanita... por favor... - y se me quebró la voz, el movió su gran cabeza

\- puedes marcharte... - fue la voz mas tétrica que escuche y sus ojos rojos me estudiaban y me analizaban -... con una condición la próxima luna llena debes volver a este claro para encontrarte conmigo si incumples esa regla me vengare con tu hermana y la gente de tu mugrosa aldea - su voz era intimidante, asentí frenéticamente no importaba debía sacar a mi hermanita de alli

tome a Rin entre mis brazos, mis flechas y el arco, y corrí, corrí mucho pero aun no salia del claro

\- miko... recuerda una cosa -me gire a verle con mi hermanita en brazos - yo si cumplo mis promesas - y fue entonces cuando la bestia se giro y con su cola tumbo 2 arboles y en menos de una fracción de segundo desapareció de mi campo visual

y yo corrí, corrí para llegar pronto a casa, corrí para poder salvar a Rin y corrí para no cruzarmelo pero secretamente sabia que eso no sucedería me había dado su palabra de que no sucedería y corrí mas para que esta noche de mierda terminara, corrí para llegar a casa y dormir para olvidar que debía volver a verlo la próxima luna llena

* * *

gracias por leer

esto significa pensamientos

dejen review me ayudan a mejorar cada vez mas

besos nos vemos la proxima semana :*


	2. Chapter 2

_inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

 _le pertencen a la gran rumiko takahashi, yo solo_

 _tome los personas para divertirnos, enamorarnos_

 _reirnos y aterrorisarnos, la trama de la historia es_

 _completamente mia_

 _Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween 2015" del_

 _foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor_

* * *

Al llegar a casa acosté a Rin en su cama, mis manos seguían temblorosas aun no asimilaba todo lo que había sucedido en menos de una hora, baje las escaleras temblando y me prepare un té de manzanilla, seguramente esta sería la más larga noche de mi vida, la bestia de la que tanto me jacte que no existía en realidad si existía y era incluso más temible y feroz de lo que cuentan las historias, doy otro sorbo a la manzanilla, intento desesperadamente calmar mis nervios pero el terrible rostro de la bestia aparece apenas parpadeo, es abominable y voraz, tomo otro sorbo de la manzanilla, cierro los ojos y sus palabras vienen de golpe a mi cabeza: _**puedes marcharte… con una condición la próxima luna llena debes volver a este claro para encontrarte conmigo…**_ abro los ojos, es verdad debo volver a verle, mi pesadilla continua, no solo esta será una larga noche sino que en varias lunas volveré a verle.

Con el corazón a millón me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo al cuarto, intentare dormir aunque no creo que logre conciliar el sueño

Son alrededor de las 4:35 am y yo doy vueltas en la cama, aun despierta y con intentos fallidos de dormir, seguramente hoy tendré unas ojeras horribles, me levanto de la cama, me siento en el suelo y miro a través de la ventana, apoyo mi cabeza en mis brazos para estar más cómoda, y miro a la inmensidad, a la majestuosidad, a lo lejos se ve el tenebroso bosque y creo ver un par de ojos espectrales viéndome, me sobresalto y caigo sentada al suelo de mi habitación odio mi inconsciente y su capacidad de aterrarme, pero eventualmente decido que en lo que resta de la noche no me asomare por la ventana

Al cabo de un tiempo miro el reloj de mi habitación, 5:15 am ponto amanecerá así que decido levantarme del todo y poner hacer el desayuno, a las 6:00 am decido despertar a Rin, subo a su habitación, la rabia de anoche y el encuentro con esa bestia me hierben la sangre, esta niña tendrá el más severo de los castigos, estará castigada hasta que me canse, sufrirá y llorara lágrimas de sangre y aun así no le levantare el castigo, cada paso que doy; firme y sordo se puede palpar mi odio

Abro la puerta de la habitación de Rin, se ve tan dulce cuando duerme, su inmaculado rostro de porcelana me enternece, la contemplo dormir, se ve tan pequeña y frágil y me llega de golpe él porque estaba en su habitación, entro de lleno en la habitación y me inclino al pie de su cama

\- Rin despierta pequeña – le digo dulcemente – Rin ya es hora de ir a la escuela, por favor despierta – esta vez le muevo un poco para que vaya despertando

Rin frunce su delicado seño antes de despertar, mueve sus delicadas manitas en dirección a sus ojos, la luz solar le molesta mucho y yo simplemente la contemplo, contemplo cada fase antes de que despierte, se remueve en la cama y yo suelto una pequeña risita

-Kag, anoche tuve pesadillas, quiero seguir durmiendo… por favor…

\- No Rin es hora de despertar – me sorprendió mucho que solo recordara el encuentro como un mal suelo; me enterneció el gesto pero debía despertar ya - debes prepararte

\- Pero kag…

\- Pero nada, debes despertar ya – la corte de inmediato y ella sabía muy bien que cuando la cortaba las cosas no andaban bien

Sin discutir ni llevar la contraria se levantó de su cama, no me pidió ayuda para nada, ella sola entro al baño y comenzó a asearse, sonreí seguramente ella solita se estaba preparando para lo peor y más le vale que así fuera, me incorpore y baje las escaleras, sabía muy bien que no necesitaría ayuda para nada

Una vez a la mesa Rin, el abuelo y yo desayunábamos plácidamente, cuando el abuelo término se dispuso a irse, al quedar Rin y yo solas en el salón, deje de sonreír y mi mirada se volvió severa, mi hermana pequeña se dio cuenta y trago grueso, ella bien sabía que había hecho mal, es que ella no entendía que las jodidas historias de terror eran para eso? Para tenerle miedo a la maldita bestia que habita en el bosque pero no ella se creía una superheroina

\- Rin estas castigada – le dije y sus bellos ojos marrones se aguaron inmediatamente, pero debía ser severa y ella debía aprender

\- pero kag, en unos días es la fiesta…

\- nada de peros Rin, sabes que no debías salir de casa y lo hiciste, estarás castigada, no habrá salidas ni juegos en el parque

\- pero…

\- sin peros jovencita, castigada un mes sin salidas, sabes que no debiste salir – alce un poco el tono de voz y sus ojos se cristalizaron, eso me partió el alma pero debía ser severa

* * *

Cada día durante dos semanas acompañaba a Rin a la escuela y velaba porque nunca saliera de casa, poco a poco fui contando las lunas que faltaban para ir a ver a la bestia, y siempre repasaba en mi mente la conversación que tuve con él y por extraño que parezca me llamo miko, en mi aldea ya había una miko muy poderosa, y definitivamente no era yo, ni siquiera había entrenado para miko, así que no entendía porque me llamaba de tal manera, no sabía porque la flecha se había purificado ante mis ojos, todo era tan confuso y esa jodida bestia me lo explicaría cuando nos viéramos

* * *

Tache el ultimo día del calendario, hoy era, hoy debía encontrarme con él, tenia los bellos de punta, hoy dormiría toda la tarde para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, mi madre había ido por Rin a la escuela, y ella no tenía la más mínima idea de todos mis planes hoy y definitivamente no quiera decepcionarla, el abuelo estaba afuera recolectando hierbas medicinales y yo debía dormir, debía prepararme para esta noche, de seguro la noche más larga de toda mi vida

* * *

Al despertarme mi madre ya estaba haciendo la cena, eventualmente se iría, nos abrazamos como siempre y nos despedimos, amábamos mucho a mama y el esfuerzo que hacía en cada del terrateniente, mi madre le dio su respectivo beso de buenas noches a Rin y se despidió del abuelo, posteriormente cenamos los tres, acosté a Rin y le leí un cuento para dormir, al saber que estaba dormida, mire el reloj de su habitación 12:18 AM debía darme prisa o esa bestia nos mataría a todos

Corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme ponerme algo cómodo para el al bosque e increíblemente lo único que había era un jodido kimono de sacerdotisa, era inaudito, pero no lo pensé dos veces y me lo puse, tome el arco y flechas, y salí por la ventana de mi habitación y corrí, por mi cabeza pasaban un montón de ideas y pensamientos: _ **kagome higurashi cómo es posible que volvamos a hacer esto?**_ Pero en general intentaba ignorarlos y seguía corriendo el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones, al llegar al sendero descanse, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, me seque el sudor de la frente y seguí corriendo, me parecía que cada vez más el sendero en vez de acercase se alejaba

Al llegar pude divisar a la bestia acostada en el suelo viendo hacia la nada, se veía precioso incluso tierno con su mirada dulcificada y perdida hacia la nada, por un instante solo por un instante no parecía el fiero animal de las tantas leyendas de mi aldea, parecía más bien una criatura dulce e incomprendida y quizás solo quizás si lo sea; de un momento a otro la bestia alza la cabeza, comienza a olfatear y observa en mi dirección, un frio recorre mi espina dorsal y me paraliza, la fiera criatura vuelva a aparecer y hace que crea todas y cada una de las leyendas, el pavor se apodera de mí y mis piernas flaquean, como puedo abandono la oscuridad de los árboles y me dirijo a donde se encuentra la bestia, y él me da una sonrisa macabra, una que nunca había visto,una línea rojas en ambos pómulos y nunca esperaba ver y en la cúspide de su cabeza había una media luna purpura preciosa y perfecta era tan magnifico como temible

\- buenas noche miko – me dijo con su voz de ultratumba que siempre lograba espantarme – pensé que no vendrías

\- y darte la satisfacción de destruir a mi aldea?

\- No pensé que las miko fueran tan arrogante… eso se deja para las bestias como yo, no para las almas nobles como ustedes – su voz siempre fuerte y penetrante me retumba en los oídos y su carcajada maquiavélica me espantaba

\- Deja de llamarme miko maldita sea! – le grite, y me espante al mismo tiempo no podía ser cierto yo una minúscula humana le había gritado a la bestia y el simplemente me sonreía enseñándome todos sus dientes

\- Porque no habría de llamarte miko, lo eres no?

\- Porque no lo soy… - lo susurre muy bajito casi inaudible pero sabía que el lograría escucharme tenia buen oído – en mi aldea ya hay una miko

\- Interesante… muy interesante

Sus ojos y su gran olfato me estudiaban, no podía parar de verle a los ojos, a esos fieros ojos, mis piernas flaqueaban y el temor que me causaba casi era palpable, y él sabía a ciencia cierta todo el temor y pavor que causaba en mí, y no lo soporte más y caí al suelo, él se sorprendió, lo pude notar en su ojos rojos y me dedico su sonrisa macabra

sé que puedo ser temible cuando quiero miko, y créeme que ni lo he intentado – lo dijo lo más calmado que pudo pero aun así su voz es demasiado fiera – sácate de la cabeza esa jodida idea de que la bestia te comerá y créeme que podremos hacer de esta noche amena , asentí con la cabeza y me levante

\- vale, y que se supone que haremos esta noche? – le dije limpiando mi traje

\- no lo sé, mi…

\- oh no nada de miko! Mi nombre es KA- GO- ME, que lo sepas – subí dos tonos y lo apunte con mi dedo índice

\- está bien kagome… deberías cantarme así no mato a tu repugnante aldea

\- si esta es tu jodida idea de una noche amena déjame decirte que vas mal, bestia!

\- Nunca te han dicho que pareces una fiera cuando te enfadas? - me volví a verlo, sabía que me había puesto roja

Él se acostó en el suelo y yo me acosté a sus patas delanteras cerca su hocico, y comencé a cantarle un sin número de canciones, la gran mayoría eran canciones de cuna que le cantaba a mi hermana Rin, le contaba cosas triviales, cosas muy mías, cosas que ni mi madre sabia, y no sabia porque se las estaba contando a él

\- él era un chico, debes conocerlo… es el segundo hijo del terrateniente más poderoso de estas tierras… - me puse colorada a mas no poder – su nombre es inuyasha, de niños íbamos a la misma escuela – la bestia se removió incomoda

\- y… que ocurre de especial con este chico?

\- Eh… - estuve dubitativa durante una fracción de segundo en la cual decidía si contestarle o no – no lo mataras! Jura que no lo mataras – lo dije que la manera más firme posible, y el asintió – es el único chico que me ha gustado… pero ahora tiene algo así como una prometida… - mi voz se fue apagando cada vez mas

Él se dio cuenta y rápidamente cambio el tema, hablamos de otros temas, me conto que era una tradición es un familia que el hijo mayor continuara con el linaje de hombre lobo por no sé qué estupidez de un ritual privado, a decir verdad el no quiso hablar mucho de su familia y yo no quise indagar más de lo necesario, no era que yo me lo volviese a cruzar en algún punto de mi vida ni que él me volviese a buscar, me di cuenta que odiaba que lo llamasen bestia y posteriormente acordamos llamarlo _**amigo**_ , tampoco le presionaría para que me dijese su nombre y menos si era un habitante de la aldea, cosa que de verdad no deseaba conocer…

Me levante de golpe, la preciosa luna seguía en su cúspide, en el esplendor de la noche, me había quedado dormida en el felpudo pelaje de _**amigo**_ me levante asustada y nerviosa y él se sobresaltó, agudizo sus orejas comenzó a olfatear y eventualmente se relajó, me miro y susurro muy bajito un: _**cálmate,**_ cosa que hice, después de un par de minutos decidí que ya debía volver a casa, pronto amanecería y mi hermana me necesitaría con ella; el amablemente lo entendió, inclino su cabeza para que subiera a su lomo y me acompaño, lo más que se pudo hasta el sendero, una vez cerca y aun en la penumbra de los árboles, se inclinó para que yo bajara, una vez en el piso, le sobre la cabeza

\- ten linda noche amigo

\- ten linda noche mi… kagome – susurro

una vez en el sendero, corrí hasta mi casa trepe la enredadera de la casa y voltee para ver si una él se encontraba allí, pero no había rastro de el, ni siquiera una huella o sus ojos observándome… absolutamente nada, pero eso no significaba que no estuviese allí y eso me hizo sonreír, al entrar en mi habitación me cambie y me dispuse a dormir las horas que faltaban para el amanecer

* * *

gracias gracias gracias

muchísimas gracias por leer no saben cuan feliz me hacen

sobretodo cuando decidí no escribir mas y por una u otra cosa

volví a hacerlo, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de escribir hoy

tuve una semana de perros, pero se los prometí y aquí esta

nuevamente gracias y espero lo disfruten

nos leemos la próxima semana


	3. Capítulo 3

_inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

 _le pertencen a la gran rumiko takahashi, yo solo_

 _tome los personas para divertirnos, enamorarnos_

 _reirnos y aterrorisarnos, la trama de la historia es_

 _completamente mia_

 _Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween 2015" del_

 _foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor_

* * *

Cap 3

Los días habían pasado, mi calma aumento, aunque la noche hubiese pasado normal no debía fiarme de un ser completamente malévolo aunque no lo aparentara debido a que esa es su naturaleza, mi padre antes de morir decía que soy desconfiada hasta la medula y vaya que tenía razón

Volví a mis actividades habituales y a mi vida monótona, miserablemente para tener 20 años mi vida no es que fuese muy interesante; tome mi carcaj y mi arco tradicional, mi más preciada posesión lo último que nos queda de papá, salí de casa con rumbo a la vereda y me puse a practicar con una manzana, Rin no estaba y esta noche mi madre la pasaría en casa, busque el sitio más alejado de la aldea debía practicar firmemente, tenía un mal presentimiento y era mejor salir a despejarme o estar preparada por si algo malo ocurría

Tome el rumbo hacia el lado posterior del pueblo, lo más alejado y recóndito que se pueda, fije mi manzana y tense el arco, nuevamente la flecha se purifico ante mis ojos, ya era la segunda vez y era demasiado extraño, su brillo rosa era demasiado penetrante, y simplemente solté el culatin, en pocos segundos la flecha atravesó perfectamente la manzana

\- tiro perfecto – una voz de mujer dijo a mis espaldas, me sobresalte, rápidamente tome una flecha y tense el arco, me gire y le apunte a la mujer – calma, calma baja esa flecha cariño

\- kaede obasan, mil disculpas – le susurre bajito, muy colorada

\- dime mi niña nunca entrenaste para sacerdotisa? – lo dijo bastante curiosa, abrí mi boca para negar

\- no, obasan kag nunca hizo eso… verdad kag? – la voz dulce de mi hermana, me distrajo

\- no, kaede obasan… es la segunda que lo dice – susurre lo último muy bajito

\- que has dicho mi niña?

\- Que porque lo dice?

Usualmente los poderes de sacerdotisa de presentan en la niñez… pero los tuyos son demasiado fuertes… te encantaría practicar para sacerdotisa, aclaro solo practicar, no quiere decir que serás la sacerdotisa de la aldea – lo pensé por varios minutos

\- Está bien… - le dije no del todo segura

* * *

Ya iban a ser 3 semanas y media desde que practicaba con kaede obasan, nadie dijo que sería fácil pero no pensé que fuese tan difícil, llego exhausta a casa, directamente a dormir, sé que he bajado un par de tallas porque algunas veces me acuesto sin comer, mi madre se ha preocupado un poco pero la he tranquilizado, le he dicho que es por el bien de todos, cosa que no es mentira ya que esa siempre ha sido mi labor desde que papá murió

Nuevamente salgo de casa, directo a la de kaede obasan, el trayecto es bastante lejos, caminaba despacio y daba gracias a que el clima estaba agradable, no había ni un rayo de sol, las nubes grises y la penumbra reinaba, acomodo el carcaj en conjunto con el arco, hace un poco de frio, apresuro mi andar, esta gélido no lo soporto, cada vez voy más rápido, al cabo de varios minutos llego a la casa de kaede, no es necesario tocar ella ya sabe que estoy aquí

Una vez dentro, me explica que debemos purificar cosas con nuestras propias manos, me da una diminuta joya parcialmente negra pero igualmente preciosa, la tomo entre mis manos, cierro mis ojos y me concentro, pongo todo mi empeño en esta preciosa joya, toda la energía positiva o el _chi_ a la larga no sabía que estaba haciendo pero al menos lo estaba intentando no?

\- un poco más kagome… solo un poco más – escuchaba casi en un susurro inaudible pero bastante emocionado

Ya me estaba cansando pero debía resistir, solo hacía falta un poco más, _vamos kag casi lo logramos_ me gritaba mi subconsciente, me concentre mas en pensar positivo

\- ya kagome ya, basta – kaede asustada me dio varias sacudidas – ya o vas a caer desmayada

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, kaede obasan me miro son una sonrisa dulce, como si hubiese hecho el mejor de los trabajos, como si secretamente hubiese hecho algo que ella admiraba y que yo desconocía, poco a poco fui abriendo mis manos, la joya negra se convirtió en una reluciente joya rosada

\- ante tus ojos kagome tienes a la shikon no tama – me dijo con total admiración y yo no hacía más que ver a la diminuta perla en mis manos – debes cuidarla, muchos monstruos matarían por un fragmento de esa perla, debes mantenerte de buen humor… o por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo, jamás y entiende bien jamás puede llegar a ser totalmente negra, ella está en conjunto con tu chi, cada emoción que tengas se verá reflejada en la perla, ahora te pertenece kagome

Yo simplemente miraba la perla en mi cuello, es tan pequeña y minúscula que no podía creer que algo tan pequeño causara tanto daño, acto seguido me la puse en el cuello y le sonreí a kaede obasan, estaba tan cansada que me invito a descansar en su casa, posteriormente me invito un _té caliente_ ya que el clima estaba cada vez más frio me explico que debido a la perla debíamos intensificar las prácticas y no debía dejarla sola por nada del mundo

* * *

Una vez en casa estaba lavando los platos y demás utensilios de cocina para dejar todo limpio, debían ser las 5 de la tarde aproximadamente, cuando golpearon la puerta de la casa, dejo lo que estoy haciendo y abro, era un hombre pulcramente vestido

\- señorita higurashi?

\- si soy yo

\- la he notificado – acto seguido me dio un papel y se marcho

Era una hermosa carta con letra cursiva y dorada que decía: _kagome higurashi_ era precioso se podía sentir el realce de la tinta al ser escrito, vi el precioso carruaje marcharse y entre para leer la carta

 _Kag, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo_

 _Pero me encuentro de vuelta en el pueblo_

 _Y quería festejar mi cumpleaños con mis amigos_

 _Me haría ilusión verte de nuevo, pequeña, porque_

 _Todo es mejor cuando tu estas, será en tres noches_

 _Y espero verte allí…_

 _P. D: será de disfraces_

 _Inuyasha Taisho_

Me puse de todos los colores, inuyasha había vuelto y su fiesta era en tres noches, él y yo teníamos la misma edad y era lindo saber que hubiese vuelto porque un mes después de haber terminado la escuela él se marchó, posteriormente supe que tenía novia o algo parecido a una prometida, aunque desconocía muy bien esa parte no dejaba de doler, no obstante debía pensar que disfraz usar, con tan poco tiempo debía hacer algo lo suficientemente bueno para dos días

Honestamente no sabía cómo resultaría todo debido a las practicas con kaede obasan, las actividades en casa, y ayudar a Rin con la escuela, no sabía si tendría tiempo para poder idear un buen disfraz

Durante la clase con kaede, me explico mitos y leyendas muy antiguas y posteriormente decidí cual sería mi disfraz, mejor de todo es que no sería muy elaborado y perfectamente estaría listo en dos días, me emociono enormemente la idea de que a la larga si podría ir a la fiesta de inuyasha

* * *

Los tres días pasaron volando y ya era la fiesta de inuyasha no podía creerlo, mi madre había pedido la noche libra para cuidar a Rin ya que yo a la fiesta de inuyasha, y dejarla con el abuelo era prácticamente dejarla sola

Comencé a alizar el traje, mi miraba en el espejo pensé que sería más incómodo pero no, todo estaba bien, me acomodo las cuatro pequeñas joyas en la frente, cuando abren la puerta de mi cuarto, ya sabía quién era por eso no me molesta en enojarme

\- te ves hermosa kagome-chan – la miro a través del espejo, se ve preciosa con su disfraz

\- tú también te ves hermosa sango-chan – solto una risita contagiosa – el carruaje taisho vendrá por nosotras… se me hace ilusión ver a los chicos

\- a mi igual a pasado tanto tiempo… – sango escudriño mi rostro y no encontró nada, estaba siendo honesta

\- inu debe estar guapísimo – me giño un ojo

\- sango yamamoto tiene prometida recuerdas? – la conocía muy bien y sabía exactamente lo que hacía – corta el tema por favor

Me di unos cuantos retoques, bajamos a esperar el carruaje, hablamos de todo un poco, lo cierto es que estábamos de casamenteras, porque queremos que nuestros hermanos pequeños kohaku y Rin sean novios al ser mayores, siempre nos ha hecho ilusión el hecho de por fin ser familia aunque sea por ellos, sango estaba disfrazada de exterminadora de monstruos incluso tenía un enorme boomerang para acompañar su atuendo, y yo gracias a kaede y a sus historias encarnaba a la antigua sacerdotisa midoriko, incluso tenía la shikon no tama en mi cuello, no me atrevía dejarla en casa

Una vez en el carruaje, mis manos comenzaban a ponerse gélidas por más que llevaba mangas de algodón y una buena armadura, sentía frio demasiado, tarareaba en mi cabeza una antigua canción y frotaba mis manos, sabia a la perfección que sango me hablaba, la oía pero no la escuchaba, me temía que esta noche fuese la más larga de mi vida

\- volver a verlos no puede ser tan malo – estaba claro que ella no lo sabia

\- sango han pasado años y aun… - le mire, su cara de estupor esa epica, se esperaba todo menos eso

\- kag… cómo es posible? – yo misma me hice esa pregunta durante año y aun no hallaba la respuesta

\- no lo se…

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión de los taisho, la decoración era un poco tétrica propia del mes y de la fiesta de disfraces, mucha penumbra y solo un grupo de antorchas alienadas que marcaban un sendero de grava, una enorme e inmaculada casa tradicional pero más grande que las demás de la aldea y sobretodo muy imponente, era hermosa, los sonidos de intemperie demostraba cuando se habían esmerado en la decoración, sango al igual que yo estaba maravillada, era simplemente magnifico, cada detalle a lo largo del camino te ponía de los nervios pero también te encantaba, era una serie de sensaciones extrañas

Al llegar a la casa fuimos anunciadas, las puertas fueron corridas y nosotras entramos, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, había una enorme pista de baile y una gran barra de comida, sake y demás había un poco de luz y la decoración era tétrica como siempre y por supuesto habían demasiadas personas, no reconocí a nadie gracias a los disfraces, así que me acerque a la enorme barra de comida, había toda clase de aperitivos, amablemente le pedí un onigiri a la señora encargada de la barra. Cuando estoy a medio onigiri unos fuertes brazos me toman desde la espalda y besan la mejilla, cosa que me sorprendió demasiado

\- midoriko-san tengo un problema… mi casa ha sido invadida por demonios y otros espectros – reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo

\- y digame señor que puede hacer esta humilde sacerdotisa por usted – cuando los fuertes brazos relajaron su agarre pude ver a inuyasha – yasha! Cuanto tiempo! – pegue un enorme grito y lo abrace muy fuerte

\- han pasado años kag… y tu definitivamente has mejorado con ellos – que dijera eso me puso te todos los colores

\- de que se supone que estas disfrazado, yasha?

\- De hanyou, ya sabes los medio demonios de las historias que nos contaba tu abuelo – le sonreí no era posible que se acordara

{¡SPLASH!}

Un fuerte sonido llamo nuestra atención

\- libidinoso! – exclamo una taijiya furibunda

\- pero sangito…

\- nada de peros maldito morboso! – sus mejillas estaban rojas y la ira se podía palpar

\- los buenos habitos nunca mueren - me susurro inu al oído, y yo le giñe un ojo

\- no me mal interprete señorita kagome, soy un monje con una maldición en la mano derecha – posteriormente sentí su mano derecha en mi trasero

\- pervertido!

Miroku Takanashi era un niño huérfano, que durante mucho tiempo se dedicó a robar para poder alimentarse, un día la señora izaiyo taisho, observo robando para alimentar a un niño que lloraba por hambre, ese gesto conmovió el corazón de la señora que sin pensarlo dos veces se llevó a vivir al chico con ella y sus dos hijos, para los hombres taisho fue todo un acontecimiento, el señor inu no taisho quedó estupefacto, sesshomaru se mostró indiferente como siempre pero en el fondo la señora izaiyo sabía que estaba de acuerdo e inuyasha estuvo alegre de tener un hermano de su edad; para ellos nunca fue el hijo adoptivo siempre ha sido el tercer hijo del clan taisho

\- chicos les presento a kikyo – todos nos giramos a ver a la linda chica que estaba disfrazada de sacerdotisa

\- un gusto kagome higurashi – ella me dedico una hermosa sonrisa

\- kikyo nakamura, siempre es hermoso conocer a la mejor amiga de inu – se veía a simple vista que era una chica dulce

\- sango yamamoto, un placer

\- el placer es mío – le sonrió ampliamente y estrecho su mano, era una autentica chica dulce y yo estaba feliz por inuyasha, porque de verdad era feliz

De un momento a otro sango bailaba con miroku e inuyasha con kikyo, y yo, bueno yo simplemente veía a los dos últimos darse besos y abrazos, susurrarse al oído cosas y sonreír juntos, todo lo que yo deseaba para inu y para mí, él ya lo tenía con otra y definitivamente no podía odiarla porque no era ninguna zorra, era una chica muy dulce, me odiaba a mí misma por sentir celos, por querer todo eso para mí, la shikon no tama se tiño de azul mezclado con rosa, justo como me dijo kaede

Le pedí a uno de los señores encargados de la barra que me diera un sake, el hombre me veía con dudas, tenía un debate interno entre dármelo y no hacerlo pero finalmente accedió, me lo bebí y Salí a la parte posterior de la casa, si la parte de enfrente era hermosa, la parte posterior era diez mil veces preciosa, tenía un riachuelo que atravesaba el jardín unas piedras que servían de sendero para poder llegar hacia un tradicional kiosko japonés, era un derroche de hermosura y perfección, baje las escaleras de madera y atravesé el riachuelo…

Desde el kiosko se podía apreciar el firmamento y la luna en su cúspide…

\- buenas noche señorita – esa voz hizo que dia un respingo – no, por kami no era mi intención espantarla…

\- descuide mi lord – al alzar mi vista, vi un hombre de cabellera plateada y una media luna en su frente, cosa que me hizo pensar en la bestia del bosque, no había pensado en el desde hace mucho, pero sin lugar a dudas el hermano de inuyasha era un hombre guapo, no por nada traía locas a las chicas de la aldea

\- no se supone que esta es una fiesta, que hace sola?

\- la verdad no me divertía…

\- la entiendo a la perfección… tenga – me extendió un _té caliente_ lo acepte gustosa estaba haciendo algo de frio – mi nombre es sesshomaru taisho y esta noche soy un demonio puro, del clan de los inu

\- kagome higurashi… la sacerdotisa midoriko

\- excelente elección kagome – le sonreí y él se sorprendió supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño

Sorbí un poco mi te, estaba hirviendo perfecto para una noche fría, me lo tome poco a poco en un silencio un poco incómodo, el ambiente se fue haciendo cada vez más frio, las nubes más densas y de la nada, centellas, rayos y estruendosos relámpagos, _una tormenta,_ el metal de la armadura comenzaba a enfriarse, sesshomaru me paso un brazo por los hombros y me paso su enorme pelusa para infundirme calor

\- no debería estar triste señorita… y menos por alguien que no lo vale- eso me sorprendió mucho, me gire a verle

\- como…

La frase quedo a medias, sesshomaru atrapo mis labios en un beso, un beso vehemente, un beso apasionado, un beso febril, un beso hermoso, un beso que siempre anhele, un beso que nunca espere, poco a poco el beso de volvió demandante, nuestras lenguas juguetearon como si se conocieran de antaño, mis manos viajaron desde su cuello hasta su cabello y le di suaves tirones, mientras que sus manos viajaban hacia mi trasero y lo apretaba, si fuese otra situación me hubiese enojado pero en este momento mientras daba el mejor beso de toda mi vida se sentía increíblemente gratificante, el beso cada vez se volvía mas demandante y feroz propio de dos amantes apasionados nuestras lenguas jugaban a conocerse, yo me pegaba a su cuerpo firmemente y el no dejaba de sujetar mi trasero, nuestras respiraciones se acoplaron para no tener que separarnos, llevábamos varios minutos así cuando mi jodida conciencia hizo acto de presencia _tienes alguna jodida idea de lo que estamos haciendo kagome!_ Abrí los ojos y me separe bruscamente de el

Sesshomaru me veía anonadado, por mi arranque de impulsividad, abrí la boca para disculparme pero no me salió ni una palabra y en el fondo sabía bien que no me arrepentía de nada, jamás me arrepentiría del mejor beso de toda mi vida, el apuesto hombre enfrente mío esperaba una respuesta, agache la cabeza, planeaba huir para que él no me rechazara, huir para que no se burlara de mi pero él me tomo de la muñeca

\- se quieres huir que sea porque no te gusto, no por los jodidos complejos que maquine tu cabeza… déjate llevar

Lejos, muy lejos en algún lugar distante dos pares de ojos había visto la escena

\- observa… por primera vez se ha arriesgado

\- y ha ganado – la persona a su lado le mira con cierta intriga

\- porque estas tan seguro?

\- no lo estoy, pero si todo sigue así, lo conseguirá

Ambas siluetas se marchan en la perpetua oscuridad, dejando en privacidad a los amantes, para que todo transcurriera como ellos desearan, para decidieran en querían en verdad

* * *

Los pocos invitados que quedaron se marcharon a la mañana siguiente debido al toque de queda, cada señorita, joven y lord, se fue en un carruaje, una azabache sonrojada por los recuerdos de la noche anterior se marcha despidiéndose de todos y dedicándole una mirada cómplice a un peliplata que la veía desde la lejanía, su estoico rostro no le denotaba nada pero antes de adentrarse en el carruaje le giña un ojo

* * *

Ese mismo día, cuando está encargándose de los quehaceres de su casa, vigila a su hermanita pequeña que hace los deberes y desde el otro lado a través de la ventana ve a su abuelo recolectando hierbas medicinales, tocan a la puerta y Rin se levanta para abrir

\- buenas tardes kagome se encuentra – esa voz, abrí los ojos como platos y deje caer el plato que tenía en las manos en el fregadero pero no se partió, era el – te encuentras bien kagome? – me dijo con preocupación, oh por todos los dioses de chicas que van a fiestas de disfraces que hacia el en mi casa

\- eh… desde luego - me gire para ver su inmaculado rostro

\- perfecto – me sonrió y pude ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes

\- que haces aquí sesshomaru?

\- me apetecía verte y dar un paseo – dude por un momento no sabía si aceptar pero mi abuelo que en ese preciso instante entraba la cocina me dijo que si, sabía que el se encargaría de rin

\- acepta kag! Acepta! – era la voz de mi hermanita, le sonreí

\- será todo un placer, sessh

* * *

buenas noches chicas y chicos

me disculpo enormemente por la tardanza pero tuve un fin de semana estresante

les deje un poquito de intriga lo se, me encantaria saber que piensa? a poco sessh

no es un arriesgado? para compensarles pueden dejarme en review, algo que quieran

que suceda en el sgt cap, las complaceré, e intensare subir el cap antes del fin de semana

proximo, se les quiere y agrade mucho, besos y disfruten

fecha: 11/10/2015


	4. Chapter 4

_inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

 _le pertencen a la gran rumiko takahashi, yo solo_

 _tome los personas para divertirnos, enamorarnos_

 _reirnos y aterrorisarnos, la trama de la historia es_

 _completamente mia_

 _Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween 2015" del_

 _foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor_

cap dedicado a Cels3201 gracias por tu constante apoyo

* * *

Cap 4

Las visitas de sesshomaru eran cada vez más frecuentes, en mi casa ya estaban acostumbrados a que el llegara siempre a la misma hora, había reacomodado las clases con kaede obasan para que no interrumpirlas, además sesshomaru no tenía ni idea de las mismas y no le veía sentido a que se enterase al fin y al cabo solo estábamos saliendo

\- concéntrate mi niña, estas practicando con blancos en movimiento, no debemos limitarte a blancos fijos

La voz de kaede me trajo a la realidad, escuche atentamente lo que tenía para decirme, tense el arco y… falle, no podía ser cierto

\- kagome concentrate… piensa que estas en peligro… quizás eso te motive

Volvi a sacar una flecha del carcaj, tenso el arco, cierro un ojo y fijo con el otro y lentamente suelto… justo en el blanco, escucho una sueva algarabía en mi espalda y sé que es la manera que tiene que kaede para felicitarme, hoy como siempre el día está en penumbras y pocos rayos de sol nos molestaban, ese es un habitual dia soleado de mi aldea, al terminar la práctica fui por Rin a la escuela, me encantaba salir con sesshomaru el único problema eran las mujeres chismosas que decían que solo estaba con él porque es de familia acaudalada cosa que era completamente falso y odiaba de sobremanera ese tipo de comentarios, Rin me hala del brazo trayéndome a la realidad

\- kag… kag… mira – y allí adelante estaba el esperándome, un tanto despreocupado, me puse nerviosa y me ruborice

\- Ya Rin por favor… metete a la casa

Él no era más que un hombre callado, frio y distante con todos, incluso a veces hasta conmigo, sé que tiene secretos, me dejo ver sus dientes blancos y perfectos con unos colmillos bastante pronunciados a través de una sonrisa, sessh es albino, por eso su cabello rubio platinado y su tez tan blanca como la nieve, su padre provenía de una extraña aldea al pie de una gélido nevado, y su madre antes vivía en una aldea cercana a medio día de viaje, Rin entra a la casa mientras yo me dirijo a su encuentro

\- he escuchado por las pocas personas del pueblo que el maldito lobo está haciendo estragos

\- eh… si sessh ha derrumbado unos cuantos árboles y ha causado muchos incendios forestales, los hombres de la aldea creen que se debe a que está buscando algo o alguien

\- demos un paseo

* * *

\- cómo es posible que estes saliendo con ella!? – el aludido ni se inmuta por el grito

\- cuál es tu puto problema si lo hago? Y si me la follo que? – mi sonrisa se curvo al ver lo colérico que se ponía

\- que tu que? Maldito bastardo

\- inuyasha ambos sabemos que el único bastardo eres tu – mi sonrisa se ensancho al ver como tronaba sus dedos – además alguien debe buscarse una hembra para seguir la especie – le giñe un ojo

\- khe… maldito

Acto seguido me soltó un puño que yo tome con mi mano, doble su brazo y lo avente contrala pared, miroku estaba sentado a unos metros de nosotros fumando furos

\- me encantaría entender tu mente retorcida hermanito – dijo analizándome con su gélida mirada

\- no hay nada que entender idiota – lo fulmine con la mirada, al salir de la habitación azote la puerta y espere

\- sesshomaru no se puede quedar con ella

\- y exactamente porque no? En el peor de los casos si la perjudica debe casarse

\- ese es el problema… él no la amara jamás amara a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotros que somos sus hermanos

\- sobre eso – escuche la voz de miroku dudar – cuando éramos niños él se fracturo un pie para evitar que tú te fracturaras… ahora bien sabias que ella te quería y no hiciste nada, la mantuviste allí; no quieres que sea feliz contigo pero tampoco quieres que sea feliz con nadie más… - rápidamente me aleje, sabia lo reflexivo que llegaba hacer miroku cuando quería y sabía que en unos segundo terminaría la conversación

Sali de la casa y fui a desayunar en el kiosko que compartí con kagome hace unas noches, mi madre limpiaba su jardín como es costumbre, mi madre sabia las implicaciones de vivir con dos lobos y medio debido a que inuyasha tenía el gen y la resistencia característica de uno de nosotros pero no podía convertirse, los cambios de humor, el olor impregnado en la ropa, las constantes peleas y entrenamientos y lo peor de todo la luna llena, usualmente intentaba ser más calmado de humano para ser calmado de lobo pero las ultimas lunas había sido demasiado bestia , incluso había cometido errores que en mucho tiempo no cometía, mi madre ya sabía cómo me ponía cuando hacia errores de novato, así que no estaba al pie mío intentando hacerme sentir mejor

Me senté a desayudar pensando en que mañana seria luna llena, y que locura haría mañana, debía entrenar la suficiente ahora que estaba enojado, una mano se posó en mi hombro y me dio un fuerte apretón me sorprendió inmensamente que no me percatara de la presencia

\- tenemos que practicar – me levante y le segui

Mi madre solo nos vio marcharnos, no le gustaba que pelearamos porque nuestras peleas era horribles, teníamos capacidad de sanación muy rápida y mucha resistencia, ni bien llegamos me lazo un puño que no alcance a esquivar, y me dio en el pómulo

\- maldito infeliz

\- tu madre y yo te enseñamos a respetar a tus mayores

\- también nos enseñaron que los golpes no es la solución – le di un puño que alcanzo a esquivar

\- más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo – y esta vez fui yo quien lo esquivo

Nos cuadramos para la verdadera pelea, le di un jab directo en la mandíbula la cual comenzó a botar sangre a borbotones, el me lanzo un crochet certero en mis costillas, caí al suelo del dolor y su diabólica sonrisa que decía: no podrás ganarme; odiaba de sobremanera esa sonrisa como pude me levante, seguramente pronto tendría un jodido hematoma, podría sentir que por mis venas ya no recorría sangre sino odio, izquierda, derecha, golpes rápidos, avanzar, jamas dejes que tu enemigo se acerque lo suficiente o te toque demasiado o perderás, sigue avanzando, mas y otro poco, acorrálalo al árbol, izquierda y derecha nuevamente uppercut, me retiro un poco la adrenalina aun corre por mi cuerpo, mi padre cae al suelo desgastado, sus heridas sanaran pronto, al ser un hombre lobo puro su cicatrización es más rápida, yo por el contrario son más puro que hibrido aunque mi cicatrización es más lenta en comparación con la de mi padre pero, inuyasha si es un hibrido, saco más genes de mi madre y por ello su cicatrización es más lenta y las medicinas le funcionan más que a mi

Cargue a mi padre en mi hombro, y lo lleve de regreso a casa, mi madre seguía cortando y cuidando su jardín, al vernos entrar se alarmo muchísimo, y salio a nuestro encuentro

\- inu taisho! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no lo lasti… - la frase quedo a medias al verme – sessh yo pensé…

\- tranquila se pondrá bien – mi madre no dijo nada

ella me acompaño a su habitación, ella y algunas de las criadas estuvieron al pendiente de él, mientras yo me curaba en mi habitación, debía tener un par de costillas rotas pero nada que no pudiera curar yo mismo

* * *

Después de darme una ducha y revisar que todo estuviese bien, cerciorarme que mama dormia y que todo estaba bien, peine mi cabello frente al espejo y apague la luz, a ciegas busque mi cama, quite la sabana y me acosté, está a unos pocos segundos de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando un fastidioso golpe en mi ventana me despertó, si era una puta rama, juro solemnemente que la cortare y bien podría usarla para espantar a Rin para que no saliera más de casa

Me levante de la cama y me asome a la ventana, iba a cortar esa puta rama, cuando…

\- kag… kag… aquí abajo pequeña

\- que haces allí?

\- vamos a salir – sesshomaru debía estar de broma

\- estás loco o qué?

\- vamos será divertido… si no te fías lleva tu arco y carcaj – lo pensé durante varios minutos – kagome decide ya, me estoy congelando

Rápidamente cerré la puerta y fui a cambiarme, me puse un kimono, baje las escaleras sin hacer ruido y cogí mi carcaj y flechas, volví a subir las escaleras, por más locuras que hiciese no debía poner en peligro a mi familia, lleve a mi habitación y sesshomaru ya iba saliendo del perímetro de mi patio trasero

\- a donde crees que vas tonto? – Él se volteo sorprendido – piensa rápido – casi que enseguida todo el arco y la flecha

Poco a poco fui bajando, por la enredadera de la pared externa a mi habitación, me tropecé un poco pero al final logre bajar

\- hola sessh – le di un beso

\- vámonos

Caminamos un enorme trayecto tomados de la mano en los cuales íbamos hablando, había perdido completa noción del tiempo y de la ubicación, cuando llegamos a los perímetros del bosque, mi piel se helo y quede completamente estática, mi alma abandono mi cuerpo y me volví una completa estatua de mármol, el debía estar bromeando

\- calma yo te protegeré – ja! Y si la bestia lo devoraba a el primero y después a mí? Eso no de coña

\- no es buena idea sessh

\- confía en mí por favor – me veía con esos penetrantes ojos dorados que tanto amaba

No sé si yo era lo suficientemente idiota o él tenía unos increíbles poderes de convencimientos, pero aquí estábamos dentro del bosque y atravesando cada árbol al adentrarnos, y yo me sentía cada vez más la mujer más imbécil sobre la faz de la tierra y en definitiva mi madre o mi padre tuvieron que dejarme caer de la cama para acceder a algo tan suicida como adentrarnos en un bosque en mitad de la noche

Y lo más insólito de todo es entrar en el claro donde me encontré con la bestia, esto era inaudito, lo mire pero él no me veía a mí, hacia la inmensidad, yo sabía que tenía cara de horror pero el siempre intentaba tranquilizarme, nos acostamos en el césped del claro y hablamos de cualquier tontería

Yo seguía hablando mientras él me interrumpió con un feroz beso, como el que no nos dábamos desde la fiesta, de vez en cuando usábamos la lengua y cada vez más nos fundíamos en ese beso, poco a poco fui sintiendo como mis pezones se volvían duros, el soltó mi obi y abrió mi yukata, sonrio contra mi boca al ver mis pechos, no lo pensó dos veces y bajo a ellos y tomo una con su boca comenzó a lamerlos y a succionarlos y yo solté estruendosos gemidos pero para el no bastaba comenzó a morderlo y con la otra mano apretaba mi pezón y lo retorcia yo estaba roja lo sabía y podía notar por su macabra sonrisa que el lo disfrutaba mucho más que yo, sessh siguió succionando mi pecho y yo le alaba suavemente el cuero cabelludo, después amablemente paso a mi otro pecho y me miraba con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto amaba

Pero definitivamente esto no se iba a quedar asi, rápidamente gire mi cuerpo, quedando yo encima de él y dándole una perfecta vista de mis pechos, con manos inexpertas busque su kaku obi y lo solté, mientras rosaba mi sexo contra su delicioso pene, le abri el yuri y comencé a besarlo, sentí la electricidad recorrernos y la adrenalina fluir por nuestras venas, era simplemente excitante, fui bajando y besando cada musculo de su fornido abdomen, mientras continuaba moviéndome y frotando mi sexo con un pene, nada más de imaginarlo se me hacía agua la boca, le quite la hakama y ante mi estaba un enorme, largo, grueso y jugoso pene, lo tome entre mis manos y le sonreí, y de golpe lo metí en mi boca, su textura era deliciosa, incomparable, movia mi cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras lo sacaba y volvía a meter en mi boca, le lamia la punta al mismo tiempo que lo introducía en mi boca, jamás me cansaría de la sensación del duro pene de sesshomaru en mi boca

\- kag… para para! Me correré ponto si sigues así – le sonreí, podría jurar que la misma sonrisa perversa que el me dedico hace tan solo unos minutos

Y segui succionando su delicioso pene, y lamiendolo, hasta que sentí pequeños espasmos en mi boca, sabía que pronto acabaría… un gemido gutural emergió de su garganta y en efecto acabo de lleno en mi boca, el sabor salado estaba impregnado en mi boca, sin pensarlo dos veces lo trague, y le sonreí

\- eres fenomenal kagome higurashi – dijo entre agitado y extasiado – déjame devolverte el favor

Acto seguido yo quede debajo de él, mientras el terminaba de retirar lo que quedaba de mi yukata, me dio besos en el vientre y seguía descendiendo hasta llegar a mi clítoris, con el cual hizo de las suyas mientras introducía un dedo en mi vagina, esta sensación se parecía a la gloria, sentía tanta electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo y pronto estalle en miles de pedazos, estaba agitada y deseosa por mas

\- estas lista princesa – dijo al sentirme mojada

\- cuando quieras, mi amor – me sentía una autentica zorra pero por una noche podría permitírmelo

No lo pensó dos veces y me penetro, dolió, dolió inmensamente y solloce, algunas pocas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, nunca me había dicho que era virgen y él no se lo esperaba, pero lo noto al ver la sangre, y espero, le dije en un susurro que estaba bien y continuo esperando, hasta que me comencé a mover contra sus caderas

\- quiero que me cojas… y que me cojas duro – esta noche no sería una dama, sería una autentica zorra

Acto seguido se introdujo dentro de mi nuevamente, comenzó a penetrarme duro, rápido y fuerte mientras con su mano apretaba mi pezón y lo retorcía y con su boca me mordía el cuello y me clavaba sus colmillos en la carne y yo movía mis caderas, quería que me follara lo más duro posible, cada vez que embestía rápido yo gritaba como una zorra, gemía fuerte y a el le causaba placer, era demasiado éxtasis para los dos

\- más duro sessh… no duele… me encanta

Soltó un gemido gutural, alzo mis caderas y comenzó a cogerme fuerte, me encantaba se sentía delicioso y podía sentir la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, la punta de su glorioso pene llego hasta mi cérvix, se sentía jodidamente delicioso y yo no hacia más que gritar y descontrolarme de placer, de ver estrellas, de ir al edén sin la necesidad de morir… de placer puro; el seguía moviéndose dentro de mi rápido como el oleaje, pero a mi me enloquecía y me encantaba, levante mis caderas facilitándole la entrada

Su enorme y delicioso miembro entraba dentro de mi, recorria mis pliegues y todo mi ser, y cada vez que lo hacia yo grita de placer, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y yo gemía su nombre, el gruñía malas palabras y me decía cosas preciosas. Yo le besaba cada que podía, cada vez que el bajaba su cuerpo y le sonreí, sus cabellos caían por mi cuerpo y yo estaba en el éxtasis, en la nebulosa

\- más rápido seshh… más duro, quiero sentirte – le gruñí

Él se enloqueció, perdió uso de razón y yo le sonreí, se alzó y me alto junto con él, se enterró todavía más dentro de mi si es que eso era posible, gemí, grite, gruño y arañe su espalda, mi espalda se arqueo, su boca succionaba mis pechos y sus dientes apretaban mis pezones, grite en sonoro gemido su nombre y el apretaba mi trasero mientras se movía, y gemía en mi oído y eso me volvía loca, me excitaba aún más si es que eso se podía

\- kagome… - me susurro – míranos – baje la mirada y nos vi, su pene entrando en mi vagina, esa imagen quedaría grabada por siempre en mi cabeza y nunca la olvidaría – seremos uno siempre – y yo asentí sin poder despegar la mirada de nuestros sexos

Me beso otra vez desviando mi atención de nuestros sexos, él sabía que pronto me correría, mis gemidos aumentaron cuando lo sentí tocar mi cérvix nuevamente, se sentía tan malditamente bien y morder mi cuello

Mi garganta estaba seca e irritada, mi cuerpo rigido a causa del próximo orgasmo, mis pechos rígidos por las mordidas y retorcidas que rosaban contra su pecho, la perfecta música de sus gemidos acompañando los mismo

Grite fuertemente, grite ante el maravilloso orgasmo, el mundo se detuvo, el reloj no corrió el tiempo se detuvo para mí y para él, para ambos, y lo sentí correrse, sentí su semilla caliente dentro de mí, se movió nuevamente mientras se vaciaba dentro de mi yo le sonreía, me encantaba, y lo recibiría completo, pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, fue el mejor sexo de toda mi vida

Ambos caímos al piso del claro, nos abrazamos fuertemente y esperamos a que nuestra respiración se normalizara

\- me vuelves loco kagome

\- y tu a mi

Al estar nuevamente bien, nos vestimos, y emprendimos el camino de vuelta, agradecía a kami que esto no hubiese ocurrido en mi casa o el alboroto hubiese sido máximo, tomados de la mano entramos al patio trasero de mi casa, el me acorra lo contra la pared y yo alce una pierna con la cual le cubrí la cadera, movió su sexo contra el mío y yo solté un gemido, apreté su cuero cabelludo y el abrió un poco mi kimono para besarme los pezones, yo apreté más el agarre de su pierna y ambos gemimos al contacto de nuestros sexo

\- te lastime?

\- no, todo lo contrario

\- si tan solo me hubieses dicho… – mi sonrisa perversa

\- pero nada… me encanto – le giñe un ojo

\- hasta mañana preciosa

\- hasta mañana mi amor

Al darme la vuelta y me dio una nalga, su vi la enredadera y a través de mi ventana lo vi alejarse, acto seguido apague la luz de mi cuarto, esta noche quedara grabada para siempre en mi memoria

* * *

se que me demore un poco pero aqui esta el cap, tuve una mala semana y un terrible fin de semana, muchos problemas en casa y ahora tengo migraña pero por fin pude terminar el cap, se que hice a kikyo buena y eso se los queria aclarar en el anime ella es buena al principio cuando es humana y estaba enamorada de inuyasha pero una cosa llevo a la otra y ustedes ya saben, pero quise retomar su naturaleza, me disculpo nuevamente

no siendo mas disfruten el cap, ojala la espera halla valido la pena

fecha: 19/10/2015


	5. Chapter 5

bueno bueno, gano el de reescribirlo y continuar el fic

les prometo un epilogo y quizas una segunda temporada

los que deseen volver a leer el cap pueden hacerlo (se los recomiendo)

esta corregido y le cambie algunas partes

espero que les guste

Inuyasha y sus personaje no me pertenecen,

le pertenecen a la gran rumiko takahashi, yo solo tome los personajes para

divertirnos, estresarnos, intrigarnos y demas

* * *

Cap 5

\- Que son estas horas de llegar hermanito? – conocía esa voz, la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia

\- qué quieres miroku? – mi voz era con desprecio, odiaba lo entrometido que podía llegar a ser

\- donde y con quien estabas hermanito? – su voz burlona y entrometida, sentí sus pasos acercarse a mi, se recostó a la pared y me vio de reojo, encendía un puro y al cabo de unos minutos botaba el humo – que tal estuvo tu noche, sessh? – le fulmine con la mirada ya que había usado el mismo diminutivo que usaba kagome conmigo

\- eso no es de tu incumbencia miroku

\- claro hermanito – me giño un ojo y volvió a meterse el puro a la boca, mientras se alejaba me grito – que sepas que tienes el olor a vainilla y rosas de la señorita kagome!

No muy lejos de allí dos pares de ojos, asomados entre la penumbra observaban la escena, ambos de cabello largo pero sin saber a ciencia cierta quienes eran, ambos ojos ocultos se asomaron para ver a los hermanos hablar

\- esto es todo lo que tu querias? – le pregunta la silueta mas diminuta a la otra

\- no, pero en definitiva no me quejo…

\- mañana es luna llena…

\- lo se lo se… el debe resolverlo solo

\- pero… no te preocupa?

\- si me preocupa, no obstante están lo suficientemente grandes para resolverlo… tu sabes mejor que yo de estas cosas recuerdas?

Ambos ojos se miraron y se fundieron esas miradas, una mirada llena de preocupación y otra mirada estoica, brindándole tranquilidad a la preocupada

\- vámonos o pronto nos descubrirán

Ambas siluetas dan media vuelta y se marchan, solo se puede apreciar el balanceo de sus largos cabellos en la penumbra, una con postura rígida

Volví mi mirada a la penumbra, a la inmensidad y no había absolutamente nada, podría jurar que lo había pero no, podría jurar que había algo allí, pudiese tomar medidas si fuese una solución pero conmigo nada funciona así que dalo mismo hacerlo a no hacerlo, voy rumbo a mi habitación y dormir aunque sea un par de horas, si miroku había pasado nuestras infancia con creces entonces se guardaría sus malditas (pero acertadas) suposiciones y llevaría la fiesta en paz, aunque siempre me preguntaba de quien había sacado su perspicacia, si solo eran fatídicas suposiciones acertadas o en verdad sabia las cosas que pasaban

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

La mañana era preciosa, el sol se colaba por la ventana de mi habitación, lentamente abro los ojos y veo que son más de las siete a.m, me despierto de golpe, no prepare el desayuno y no lleve a Rin a la escuela, con suerte estaré a tiempo para las clases con kaede obasan, esto definitivamente es terrible, me había olvidado de todas mis obligaciones solo por la noche que pase con sessh, e inevitablemente sonreí, me senté a la orilla de la cama y rememore el momento, la mayor parte de mi me dolía, estaba completamente exhausta, inclusive el hombro me dolía

El dolor el hombro era el peor, se sentía dentro de mi carne, horrible, y desesperante, me descubrí el hombro izquierdo y allí habían dos simples y profundas mordidas de colmillo, ahora no recuerdo precisamente en que momento sucedió eso, pero sesshomaru me explicaría todo esto, definitivamente esto no me gustaba nada, rápidamente me cubrí el hombro, no quería ver esto más, y en ese preciso instante pasa mi madre por la entrada de la habitación, _pero que carajo hacia ella aquí?_ Me grita mi subconsciente, ella debía estar en su trabajo a esta hora, eso seguro

\- estas bien cariño?

\- si claro… y tu trabajo?

\- no fui, avise que estabas enferma y por eso me quede

Mi madre como siempre tan cariñosa, cuidándome a mas no poder, pero si supiera que la dichosa enfermedad que tenia, poseía nombre y apellido, me sonroje débilmente y sonreí un poco

* * *

Unas fuertes pisadas se escuchaban a lo largo del pasillo, con cada pisada que se daba se podía notar la furia que acrecentaba la persona, sabia a la perfección quien era, las pisadas se aproximaban y cualquiera con tres dedos de frente sabía muy bien de quien se trataba

\- maldito bastardo

\- a ver inuyasha, sabes exactamente que el único bastardo eres tu – la comisura de mi labio izquierdo se curvo

\- maldito infeliz, porque toda tu ropa huele a kagome?

\- inuyasha… inuyasha hasta un niño de cinco años sabría la respuesta

\- maldito la lastimaste!

\- créeme inuyasha hice de todo menos lastimarla – mi sonrisa se ensancho y su exasperación se hizo más evidente

\- ella no te ama

\- porque estas tan seguro?

\- ella no puede amar a un ser tan ruin

\- yo no estaría tan seguro de eso inu… además a juzgar por cómo te comportas podría decir que te gusta kagome y si mal no recuerdo tú te vas a casar – se expresión se desencajo, estaba en completo shock me levente y me dirigí a la puerta, sabía que el odiaba que le dijeran inu – inuyasha no quieres que ella este contigo pero tampoco quieres que este con nadie mas… - inuyasha estaba desconcertado, que tan cierto era lo que había dicho su hermano, la verdad no lo sabría a ciencia cierta

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros escucho toda la conversación y antes de ser descubierta se marchó por el pasillo contiguo preguntándose si fue completamente bueno escuchar aquella conversación

Odiaba rotundamente los días de luna llena, me temperamento variaba demasiado, hoy estaba lo suficientemente neutro como para no causar estragos, pero siempre que estaba de lobo planeaba una cosa y resultaba algo completamente distinto

\- en que piensas hermanito?

\- hmmm

\- si si yo también estoy feliz de verte hermano… todo listo para esta noche

\- no me jodas miroku

\- no olvides el incendio forestal de hace varias lunas sessh – dijo mientras se alejaba – no queremos que nuestro demonio vuelva o si? – odiaba lo perspicaz que podía ser miroku siempre sabía que decir y cuando decirlo, yo le mire y le sonreí

\- cómo olvidarlo hermanito… fue de las mejores noches de mi vida… - y simplemente me marche dejándolo con un sin número de incógnitas en su rostro

Como olvidarlo había estado lo suficientemente enojado y sin querer había prendido fuego a un perímetro completo del bosque, los ancianos y hombres de la aldea se habían dado cuenta pero habían sido lo bastante cautelosos como para temer y convencerse a mismos que no era más que un incendio forestal, pero es no debía volver a suceder

* * *

Estaba cansada del mismo proceso todas las noches, cerrar puertas y ventanas a las siete pm era cansado, a las nueve de la noche acosté a rin y me quede pensando, pensaba en mi vida monótona, pensaba en la jodida bestia que hacía que mi vida fuese de esta manera, pensaba en sesshomaru y en que nunca me había sentido tan feliz desde que mi padre murió, miraba el firmamento a través de mi ventana, recordaba perfectamente las lecciones de tiro con arco de mi padre

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero me había quedado dormida viendo hacia la nada, viendo hacia la inmensidad, eran las 3:45 am según mi reloj y lo vi pasar, un par de ojos rojos como las mismas flamas del infierno, me observaría durante minutos o llevaría horas de pie allí observándome

Me levanto del golpe, sabe dónde vivo, asi que corro escaleras abajo y tomo mi arco y flechas, esta vez no puedo dejarlo vivo, algo y subo por la enredadera de mi cuarto, hasta llegar al césped del patio trasero y corro hasta adentrarme en el bosque, llevo mi arco en la mano, debo estar preparada para lo que sea, esta vez no será como la anterior y no puedo fiarme de él, sabe dónde vivo y en cualquier caso podría lastimar a mi familia, a unos metros de allí un aldeano que no había podido dormir vio la escena de la chica corriendo detrás de la bestia y una idea le ilumino la mente

Al adentrarme en el bosque vi sus enormes huellas y las seguí, estaban recién hechas, pero estaba alerta, tense el arco lista para disparar, con esta bestia se podía esperar lo que sea, corro un kilómetro más y allí esta, impasible y fiero como siempre, tenso el arco y suelto la flecha y le doy justo en la pata izquierda delantera, un golpe certero, el lobo aúlla y yo volví a tensar el arco, cuando me dispuse a disparar nuevamente cuando pude observar que la bestia emprendía la huida entre los árboles, corrí detrás de él y lo vi caer al suelo mientras se convertía en…

\- sesshomaru! – me sentí engañada y me provoco clavarle la flecha en el pecho, mi como se quitó la flecha rápidamente y me gire para salir corriendo

\- kagome… espera – no me detuve a escucharle porque en verdad no deseaba hacerlo, corrí como nunca, incluso mas de lo que había corrido cuando intente proteger a Rin – kagome en serio crees que seras mas rápida que yo?

En menos de una fracción de segundo esta a mi lado, su respiración no se dificulta y parece que para él, esto de correr no supone ningún esfuerzo, mientras que yo estoy jadeando, colorada y bastante cansada

\- kagome hablemos, sabes de sobra que esto no es algo que se hable en una conversación normal – me detuve, estaba apelando a mi lado conciliador, él me sonrió y me lo explico todo muy aprisa porque dentro de unos pocos minutos saldría la luna nuevamente

No sé por qué pero decidí creerle todo lo que me estaba contando, de todos modos no podía ser mentira, yo misma le había visto convertido, al cabo de unas horas me llevo a mi casa y espero a que yo subiera por la enredadera

Los días pasaron y eventualmente nuestra relación se incrementó, nuestras familias no habían tenido ningún problema, pero inuyasha siempre estaba receptivo, creía que algo malo podía sucederme

\- no me fio de él kag – lo decía por millonésima vez

\- es tu hermano

\- yo sé, y con mayor razón no me fio de él, quiero que seas feliz

\- que te hace pensar que no lo soy?

Siempre terminábamos la conversación de la misma manera, ya pasaba más tiempo en su casa y kikyo y yo nos habíamos hecho buenas amigas, ella sabía muy bien que inuyasha y yo éramos como hermanos, así que no tenía molestias ni celos con ello y aparentemente kikyo conocía la naturaleza de su condición

* * *

Fueron pasando los días, cada que podía sesshomaru me contaba más sobre su condición y las ventajas y desventajas, incluso me hablo de la tribu de hombres lobos y de los colmillos en mi cuello, asi que oficialmente soy su mujer

Había pasado casi un mes de todo aquello y hoy era la siguiente luna llena, eran las 7 de la noche y yo ya no tenía miedo pero si estaba cerrando las puertas debido a la _tormenta_ , pero lo que si llamo mi atención era que los hombres de la aldea no estaban en sus casa, ya no tenían miedo, lo podía leer en sus ojos, todos tramaban algo lo sabía y sabia de ante mano que tenía que ver con la bestia, acosté a Rin a dormir apenas termino de cenar, tome mi arco y flechas y salí por la ventana de mi cuarto como tantas noches atrás

Entre en el bosque y busque el claro, sabía que algo no andaba bien, corrí mucho y los pies se me llenaban de barro, la tormenta me empapo la ropa en menos de 10 minutos pero no podía detenerme, cuando llegue al claro, las personas no había llegado pero no tardarían, sessh se sorprendió inmensamente al ver, rápidamente le explique lo que sucedía y el se puso alerta en el efecto, al cabo de 20 minutos todos llegaron, y me vieron

\- kagome largo

\- pero…

\- que te largues… ya sabes dónde ir – su voz severa y de ultratumba siempre me intimidaría, y a donde ir? No tenía ni puñetera idea – que te largues ya

Sin más salí corriendo, corrí como nunca antes y mi kimono estaba chorreando agua, mis pies quedaban atrapados en el barro que me imposibilitaban correr, cada vez mi andar se volvía mas y más lento, a lo lejos escuche el sono aullido de un lobo…

* * *

Me sonrisa se curvo mostrando unos perfectos dientes de lobo, el más pequeño media 50 cm, se notaba que todos eran aldeanos y estaban dispuestos a matarme pero vamos quien podría conmigo, cuando se avecinaban, desmenbre el cuerpo de uno lenta y dolorosamente, disfrutaba mucho del sufrimiento de los demás y de la sangre que Salia a borbotones, escuchar los alaridos del dolor era de lo mejor

Lentamente le fracture el brazo y la pierna izquierda, los demás aldeanos al ver eso salieron corriendo me encantaba cuando creían que podían ser más rápidos que yo, les cerré el paso y les rugi, odiaba devorarlos porque asi no sufrían tanto pero devore a 10 de un solo bocado, amaba inmensamente el simple hecho de escuchar sus huesos crujir bajo mis dientes, sentir la sangre correr a borbotones por mi mandibula era lo mejor

Mientras que a los otros les aplastaba y su dolor me encantaba, el hijo del jefe de guardias lo deje para el final, le torcí el cubito de la mano derecha y goce sus estruendosos alaridos, de su dolor, torturar era lo mío, me hacía sentir febril y poderoso, me recordaba a mis primeros años de lobo, el baño de sangre era monumental tenia siglos de no ver tanta sangre y alaridos, los pocos que sobrevivieron les había quedado de escarmiento y la otra parte que había sobrevivido agonizaba mientras que morían lentamente y yo me reía a carcajadas

Algunos 20 que habían sobrevivido les deje llegar al perímetro del bosque mientras les arrancaba la cabeza o los miembros, el baño de sangre fue precioso, el crujir de sus extremidades era sonoro , tenía las patas llenas de sangre seca, solo deje que sobrevivieran tres personas

\- esto les dara una lección sobre su intromisión

Salí en dirección a mi casa, kagome ya debía haber llegado y estar a salvo, corrí y antes de llegar me lave las manos

* * *

Seguia corriendo y con cada paso que cada mis pies se atrapaban mas en el fango, no veía la hora de llegar al dichoso lugar que había dicho sessh, seguia intentando salir del fango y correr al mismo tiempo y no tenia nada de éxito, solte un bufido

\- kami por favor – ya estaba exhausta mis piernas dolían con cada paso que daba

\- ven por aquí – una voz de la nada me llamaba – yo te ayudare

Sabia de sobra que esas ayudas no eran buenas, si tan solo mis pies no fallaran tanto, corri lo más que pude, y me tropecé con una jodida rama

\- te dije que te ayudaría… - en medio de la penumbra no podía ver ningún rostro, su voz era demasiado dulce pero amenazadora quizás era una mujer – y ahora lo hare – eventualmente todo se volvió oscuro

* * *

\- esto es todo lo que tu querias? Y no se te ocurra mentirme

\- a decir verdad… no

\- y cuando piensas hacer algo?

\- aun no – la figura más pequeña miro con odio a la más alta

\- no puedo creer que no piensas hacer nada – le dijo exasperada

\- todo a su tiempo – la figura más pequeña soltó un bufido se estaba hartando con creces de la más alta y no quería saber nada de el por ahora, así que se alejó, se detuvo por una fracción de segundo

\- que sepas que este no es su destino – le fulmino con la mirada y desapareció

* * *

Corrí a mi casa, faltaba menos de un kilómetro para encontrarme con kagome, no estaba tan preocupado estaba fuera de peligro y eso me tranquilizaba, ella estaba bien y eso era lo único que importaba, la luna se vio oculta por un par de nubes escurridizas, y esta sin duda era mi oportunidad de oro, entre corriendo por el patio trasero… y nada, absolutamente nada, todo estaba en penumbra, todos dormían

\- a que se debe que estés tan agitado? – me volví para ver a mi hermano, su mirada se desencajo – y bañado en sangre?

\- donde esta kagome – ignore sus preguntas, lo último que quería era hablar de lo ocurrido esta noche

\- pues… la señorita kagome no ha venido esta noche – me sorprendí de sobre manera pero lo disimule mucho, kagome no había venido y eso solo significaba una cosa… le había sucedido algo

Las nubes se disiparon y la luna llena amenazo con salir nuevamente, uno de sus fuertes rayos plateados me dio en el brazo derecho, alce la mirada, ya casi no tenía nubes, sin miramientos me adentre en el bosque para buscar a kagome…

* * *

espero que no me manten por la tardanza, y que lo disfruten


	6. Chapter 6

mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos por la tardanza pero estaba

en parciales y por fin he salido a vacaciones, en otras noticias

esta historia estuvo entre las ganadoras pueden creerlo?

muchas muchas gracias, a las que votaron, le contare que seguir la historia gano

y le he hecho unas correcciones al cap anterior, así que les sugiero volver a leerlo

este cap va dedicado a mi primera lectora _zabitamt1975_ y mis mas sinceras disculpas

para _valkiria-san_ no he podido subir la historia que te prometí pero ahora que tengo

tiempo libre veras que la subiré

no siendo mas disfruten :)

* * *

Pase toda la jodida noche buscando a kagome pero no aparecía, estaba desesperado, mañana iría a su casa a preguntar, seguramente se confundiría e iría a parar allí, no sé porque me preocupaba por esa enclenque humana, pero era tan jodidamente incómodo, me dispuse a pasar el resto de la noche a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa, mientras que esperaba al amanecer para poder volver como humano a la casa, seguramente este sería un día lo suficientemente largo en el cual no podría explicar porque cruel y agradablemente mate a tantos humanos de una manera tan… algunos lo llamarían "ruin" pero no obstante yo lo llamaría gratificante no había nada más melodioso que escuchar los alaridos de dolor y nada más satisfactorio que desmembrar una persona hacia siglos que no me divertía tanto pero para inu taisho mi padre las cosas no eran de la misma manera, la vida de los humanos (por más vil y ruin que sea) tiene un algo valor… buah patrañas tenía muchos siglos de vida y nunca había visto que la vida de un humano valiera tanto para ser perdonada… o tal vez si? _Que hay de la insulsa humana y la pequeña que salvaste hace varias lunas?_ Mi conciencia permanecía callada la mayor parte del tiempo pero a veces sabía perfectamente cuando hacer aparición era como el jodido de miroku estaba en el lugar y en el momento adecuado

Faltaban pocas horas para el alba, podía apreciar la luna menguar, la verdad no me interesaba ni me importaba en lo más mínimo que vieran mi ropa manchada de sangre, mi naturaleza era matar insulsos humanos, los cuales habría accedido a dejar vivir siempre y cuando no se metieran conmigo (era una cláusula que yo mismo había puesto pero nunca le había dicho a inu taisho y a decir verdad no tenía por qué saberlo) al ver nacer el sol por el oriente y mis patas fueron desapareciendo, me levante del suelo y busque mi s ropas manchadas con sangre debían ser entre las 5:40 y las 6:10 aproximadamente nadie debía estar despierto a esa hora, atravesé el portón de patio trasero y salte el empedrado del riachuelo de mi madre, subí los escalones de madera y entre al pequeño estudio de la casa, estaba vacío así que me dispuse a quitarme el obi

\- larga noche sesshomaru – la silla detrás del escritorio se giro

\- parcialmente

\- algo que desees contarme – lo dijo señalando mi ropa, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, nadie era lo suficientemente digno de ello, así que me gire disponía a salir, había dejado toda la ropa en esa habitación y solo usaba la hakama – te desafio a un duelo… usando el arma de tu preferencia – mi sonrisa se curvo

* * *

\- estoy muy enojada con el… las cosas no se suponía que marcharan de esa manera, la sombra más pequeña hablaba con tres extraños

\- debes dejarlo transcurrir – anuncio una

\- estás loca? No conoces la magnitud de lo que dices – contraataco la segunda persona

\- ambos a callar! – Ambos sujetos fueron silenciados – que sugieres? - la sombra más pequeña se detuvo a pensar

* * *

Hacía años que nadie me retaba a una pelea de verdad, había recogido mi cabello en una coleta y tenía mi armadura (a pesar de los siglos de no usarla estaba en perfecto estado), mis espadas y mi látigo venenoso, mi oponente me esperaba en un claro cerca de la casa, el día como siempre tenía una gratificante neblina y un frio reconfortante, la humedad se podía percibir un notable indicativo de que el clima bajaría pronto

Al llegar al claro vi a mi oponente blandeando su espada, mi sonrisa se ensancho, el debía dejar las estupideces había aprendido cada movimiento y cada una de sus tácticas pero yo las había perfeccionado, tenía siglos de vida aprendiendo cada nuevo movimiento, analizando sus tácticas y estrategias y este día se llevaría la paliza de su vida, hice un pequeño sonido con la garganta la verdad no valia la pena gastar palabras

\- pensé que te habías cagado – su sonrisa irónica, reflejo de la mía, algo que le había heredado a la perfección

\- yo también me alegro de verte, papá – respondí con la misma ironía que él, hacia siglos que no planeaba darme una lección porque me estaba portando "bien"

\- ahórrate las malditas palabras y cuádrate – me aproxime al centro del claro y el hizo exactamente lo mismo – y por una vez en tu maldita vida recuerda los modales que aparentemente te he enseñado jodido infeliz – si definitivamente no estaba nada feliz

Hice una pequeña reverencia acto que el imito, acto seguido me puse en posición de combate, no había terminado de ponerme en posición cuando mi padre me paso una daga por la mejilla, al pasar mi mano por esta pude notar la sangre, siempre había considerado a tenseiga un arma inservible y un desperdicio de uno de los colmillos de mi padre, al tener varios siglos de vida decidí que forjarían un arma digna para mí y fue allí donde nació bakusaiga, muchos siglos después mi padre odiaba ver esa espada y la que él me obsequio no sirviera para nada

Aún recuerdo sus palabras al entregarlos ambas espadas al bastado de inuyasha y a mí: _cuando llegue el momento lo entenderán_ , no obstante siglos después aun sus palabras no tienen sentido, desenvaine a bakusaiga y el arrugo el ceño y el desenvaino sounga ambas espadas crujen doy un giro y le encajo perfectamente la espada en un costado sonrió con satisfacción, había bajado la guardia y él había encajado a sounga en mi brazo derecho, el vuelve a chocar mi espada con la suya y bakusaiga cruje, eso me sorprende pero no lo hago notorio, el mal nacido de mi padre sonríe con satisfacción

\- esa jodida espada no sirve… está mal forjada – dice y acto seguido suelta una sonora carcajada, me exaspera y lo único que deseo es que se calle, con mi brazo libre le doy un codazo en la quijada

\- menos charla y más acción

Seguimos batallando, los grandes hematomas que ambos teníamos se disiparían en un par de horas o con suerte un par de minutos, la sangre de mi pierna derecha sale a borbotones, sounga se había encajado lo suficiente en mi carne, saque mi látigo venenoso, mi propia arma, algo que había aprendido desde cachorro con mi manada en las laderas de la montaña, hice un elegante y perfecto giro, y se lo encaje en uno de sus costados arrancándole sangre y carne, a estas alturas el suelo estaba empapado en sangre y no se sabía cuál pertenecía a cada quien

\- llevas siglos de vida y tu aun no entiendes que debes mantenerte en armonía con los jodidos humanos? – tras decir esto encaja un puño en mi mandíbula

\- me hace sentir febril… me encanta – yo le devuelvo el golpe con un latigazo en la pierna izquierda y sonreí, una sonrisa macabra

Pude notar el cambio en su mirar, su retina inyectada en sangre se podía ver a través de sus pupilas, faltaba el golpe de gracia lo sabía, conocía esa mirada así cientos de años, y él sabía muy bien que mi cuerpo no resistiría un ataque más, la espada venia en mi flanco derecho así que alce la guardia pero un golpe en mi cabeza por la izquierda hizo que todo se volviera oscuro

* * *

Poco a poco me fui abriendo los ojos, y lo primero que pude ver fue el rosto angustiado de mi madre, nunca me podría acostumbrar a las muestras de cariño de esta mujer, estaba todo vendado, torso, brazos y hombros, piernas y pequeños puntos mariposas en los pómulos, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, había varios cuencos con agua, todos para limpiar la sangre, mi madre por enésima vez me quita el cabello del rostro y limpia las heridas

\- señora izayoi… señora izayoi! - una voz dulce, de una pequeña humana, se aproxima cada vez más, no logro reconocer de quien es, a izayoi se le ilumino el rostro, pude escuchar el sonido de la puerta correrse – señora izayoi

\- ven aquí – mi madre le extendió su brazo, la voz de la pequeña tomo forma, era la pequeña rin, al volverse para verme pude ver sus ojos marrones irritados pero… porque? – dime pequeña rin

\- puedo salir a jugar? – mi madre asiente con la cabeza y la humana se fue por el mismo lugar del que provino

Mi vista no me dejo ver qué rumbo tomo pero ya conocía este lugar a la perfección y sabía que pasillo había tomado, volví mi mirada a mi madre y alce una ceja, quería saber que había esa niña aquí

\- su madre no tenía con quien dejarla

Analice las siete palabras que dijo, su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza: **su madre no tenía con quien dejarla, su madre no tenía con quien dejarla** y de repente todo cobro, que esa niña estuviese aquí, sus ojos rojos, cada pieza encajaba, kagome no estaba, nunca había llegado a su casa anoche, maldición esa jodida mujer donde estaba?

* * *

La sombra más alta y fornida estaba observando desde una distancia pretende, a decir verdad tenía la percepción de que todo era un tablero de ajedrez y las pobres y miserables fichas del mismo eran las vidas de los humanos, si sabias moverlas correctamente tendrías un excelente juego, mientras comía un par de onigiris, todo lo que estaba sucediendo era de su más preciado deleite

Al terminar su ultimo onigiri y ver que una de las fichas de su ajedrez personal no había sido movida decidió marcharse en busca de ramen

En algún lugar la sombra numero dos la más pequeña y esbelta observada tres espejos dos más claros y nítidos que el último, nada de qué preocuparse, todo era perfectamente normal, podía retirarse a descansar y así lo prefería pero la imagen de un cuarto espejo no se lo permitía, ya que lo que se podía apreciar en el mismo era verdaderamente inquietante

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, no se podía ver absolutamente nada, cada miembro de mi cuerpo dolía, poco a poco me fui levantando, moviendo lentamente cada extremidad de mi cuerpo

\- si yo fuera tu no haría eso – dijo una voz de mujer al otro lado de la habitación, mis amígdalas dolían, no recordaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior

\- quien… eres?

\- todo depende de ti… puedo ser tu ayudo o en su defecto tu peor pesadilla… - la frase quedo suspendida en el aire, la mujer a la cual aún no le había visto el rostro salió por la puerta

No entendía nada, trate de ponerme en pie pero unas cadenas me tenían presa a una columna, mi kimono estaba seco ya, pero estaba sucio de fango y sangre debía quitármelo pronto o pillaría un resfriado, me sentía frustrada y al mismo tiempo asustada, la perla en mi cuello brillaba con un hermoso resplandor violeta debía esconderla lo suficientemente bien porque kaede obasan en uno de los muchos entrenamientos me había dicho que tanto bandidos como demonios podrían quererla por los poderes y dones que estaba concedía, también me enseño a camuflar la esencia de la perla con mi esencia vital pero para ello debo tener demasiado concentración y sobretodo buena nutrición, y a juzgar por el olor y la putrefacción de este lugar eso sería lo último que conseguiría

En la habitación contigua tres voces hablaban casi en un susurro, no sabía sobre qué, pero se escuchaban bastante angustiados, probablemente hablaban de mi o de alguien alterno a ellos, hablaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, debía ignorarlos, debía concentrarme en neutralizar la esencia de la perla, naturalmente no sentí la presencia de otra persona sino hasta que esta me dieron una fuerte patada en el vientre, me saco todo el aire, el dolor era inimaginable y sangre comenzó a derramarse desde mi interior hasta mis piernas y el piso

\- qué asco ya estas sangrando – me dijo la misma voz de mujer – toma límpiate – dijo tirando un montón de tollas al piso

Yo seguía allí en el piso tumbada, sin poder soportar el dolor, era horrible el peor dolor que había sentido en toda mi vida, después de un par de minutos mi respiración empezaba a normalizarse, intentaba inhalar todo el aire que me fuese posible

\- por cierto niñita… estabas embarazada

* * *

ojala la espara halla valido la pena y por favor por favor no me maten, hasta este fin de semana

cariños a todos :)


	7. Chapter 7

porque la espera tiene que merecer la pena

ni crean que me he olvidado de todos ustedes, gracias por seguir aqui y esperar los dias que fuesen necesarios para el sgt capitulo. se que muchos me esta odiando por haber asesinado a un personaje, pero todo tiene una razón de ser chicos. espero que disfruten este cap

ya saben alguna sugerencia, queja, regaño, satira, madrazo, broma, reproche o bulgaridad pueden dejarmelo por review o por inbox, no siendo mas, disfruten

* * *

El dolor era punzante, agudo y era un completo suplicio, las toallas blancas que me habían tirado no servían de a mucho para limpiar la sangre que no paraba de salir de mi interior. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que estaba embarazada. Un pequeño niño o niña crecía dentro de mí. Sesshomaru y yo íbamos a ser padres. Íbamos. Iba a ser madre… ya no. El dolor punzante mezclado con las lágrimas, la sangre y el olor a podredumbre, todo le daba un nuevo y nauseabundo olor a putrefacto a la habitación. La perla en mi kimono brillaba con un hermoso color azul. Triste? Claro que estaba triste. Quien no estaría triste si se enterase que iba a ser madre y al segundo siguiente saber que ya no

Al cabo de un par de minutos, las toallas eran más rojas que blancas, no valía la pena seguir usándolas, mi cuerpo dolía y casi no podía ver bien por las lágrimas, ahora las hermosas rosas de mi kimono no eran más que un montón de rosas rojas. A lo largo de la habitación no había más que frutas y comida en descomposición, un horrible olor y… un cadáver. Se me escapo un leve grito. Por kami, aquí hay un cadáver en plena descomposición

\- lleva un tiempo aquí… - una voz dulce me sobresalto – permíteme

La figura no era muy alta, ni esbelta, por el contrario era algo baja, con pasos inseguros, nada agresiva en comparación con la otra, se arrodillo en frente mío y de una cesta mediana saco más toallas blancas, simplemente me deje hacer, mientras ella se limitaba a limpiar mi sangre, al cabo de un tiempo ya solo quedaba la sangre de mi kimono, esta extraña niña o mujer la había secado toda. Al girar la cabeza me era inevitable apartar la mirada del cadáver al otro lado de la habitación

\- intentamos sacarle información… - dijo en un susurro la voz – pero no aguanto mucho… no era divertido

\- disculpa cómo? – había escuchado bien? Una persona que se divertida torturando a los demás no era de fiar

\- lo que dije, no fue tan divertido… espero que contigo si – dijo con una hermosa, deslumbrante y desencajada sonrisa

* * *

Una pequeña y diminuta esfera apareció en la estancia donde se encontraba la sombra número dos, está la guardo, y debía velar porque la pequeña esfera nunca se fragmentara o se lastimara

En su habitación llena de espejos, podía observar atentamente los tres espejos que hasta ahora consideraba importantes. Nada de lo que veía le agradaba, sobre todo las cosas que reflejaban el espejo diminuto de la esquina

* * *

Ya estaba del todo curado así que podía ponerme en marcha. Emprender la búsqueda. Debía encontrar a kagome. Odiaba que los humanos fueran tan impulsivos, odiaba que no fueran premeditados y sobretodo odiaba lo absolutamente débiles que ellos podían llegar a ser

En mi fuero interno sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar buscarla en el bosque. La lluvia se había llevado todo tipo de olor y esencia con ella. Lo único que quedaba allí era el olor a tierra mojada. Así que estaba completamente perdido. A ciencia cierta no sabía por dónde comenzar pero debía ocúrraseme algo y pronto

\- preocupado hermanito? – odiaba cuando miroku aparecía de la nada, odiaba ese maldito tono de superioridad cada vez que me hablaba y por sobretodo odiaba que me llamara hermanito – la señorita kagome no debió ir muy lejos sola sabes?

Ja! Ja! Me mataba de risa lo brillante que podía llegar a ser el idiota este, obviamente no podía llegar sola a ningún lado despreciable bastardo. Pero lo dejaría continuar con su jodido monologo solo para saber hasta dónde quiere llegar. Quizás solo quizás, no solo sirva para ser un mujeriego pervertido y halla un cerebro en ese cráneo

\- digo… alguien debió raptarla – _eres todo un genio miroku_ pensé – sugiero que fue un monstruo no como tu claro… pero a veces trabajar en grupo es mejor que andar solo – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para el oído humano

Otra cosa que agregar a la lista: odio sus putos acertijos, como mierda voy a entender lo que quiso decir? _pero a veces trabajar en grupo es mejor que andar solo_ oh si claro, debe pasarle por la cabeza hablar en acertijos, joder a todos y marcharse. Porque no decía todo de una puta vez

Decidí mejor caminar por el jardín de mamá, ver las flores que con tanto esmero se había dedicado a cuidar y cultivar, debía pensar en qué lugar seria mi primera búsqueda. Iba caminado distraído cuando me tropecé con algo, la pequeña hermana de kagome estaba sentada en el suelo… llorando

\- lo siento señor sesshomaru… - la pequeña humana se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano – en verdad lo siento… - su voz se quebraba con cada palabra susurrada – pero… extraño a mi hermana… por favor señor sesshomaru encuéntrela

Me sorprendió ver a una niña humana me pidiera algo, sobretodo porque nunca habíamos cruzado más de dos palabras, supongo que la desesperación humana hace recurran a medidas desesperadas, la niña no dejaba de mirarme mientras yo. De pie a un par de centímetros suyo no sabía que contestarle. No sabía que decirle porque si era honesto conmigo no tenía la más mínima idea de donde comenzar. Sus pequeños ojos marrones no dejaban de estudiarme, de analizarme. Si seguía haciéndolo seguramente llegaría a la conclusión. A la fatídica conclusión: él tampoco sabe dónde encontrarla. Y simplemente asentí, la pequeña humana sonrió. Eventualmente seguí mi andar sabiendo que en algún punto sus lágrimas desaparecerían.

Me dirigí hacia el otro extremo de la casa, esperaba de algún modo u otro dejar atrás a las personas que transcurrían todo el día por mi casa, y poder despejarme un poco. Poder pensar. Y poder llegar a la brillante deducción de donde comenzar a buscar

Al cabo de un par de horas buscando seguía en el mismo punto de partida: no tenía ningún sitio. Es que era tan difícil encontrar un jodido indicio? _Pues aparentemente si_ grita mi subconsciente haciendo acto de presencia cuando no le incumbe. Seguía sentado en la zona más alejada del jardín de mi madre mientras intentaba pensar.

\- con siglos de vida y aun eres un idiota – genial, volvía con uno de sus absurdos acertijos – saber que una manada no la conforma uno… vamos sesshy-kum piensa – odiaba que se tomara atribuciones que no le concernían

Me levante y saque mi látigo venenoso. Seguramente inu taisho e izayoi me odiarían por mucho tiempo por esto. Poco a poco alce mi mano derecha. Sería un movimiento rápido. Certero. Preciso. Fije mi objetivo. Solo sería blandear un poco mi látigo y oponente caería al piso en mil irreconocibles pedazos. Entrecerré mis ojos. Mientras los ojos de ternero de miroku me vean con algo parecido a la ¿suplica? Hasta este punto no lo sé. Pero le perdonaría su mugrosa vida solo por esta vez. Al fin de cuentas la vida de los humanos es tan frágil como matar a un mosquito. Baje mi brazo y simplemente lo deje continuar su aburrido monologo.

\- piensa hermanito, a quien conocemos que sea líder de una manada? – dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando los más rápido que sus pies le permitían. Aunque ambos sabíamos que eso no le serviría de nada. Porque incluso en mi forma humana, podía ser muy rápido

A quien conocía que era líder de una manada? Esa pregunta volaba a millón por mi cabeza. Quien podría ser? Mi familia había pertenecido a un clan durante mucho tiempo antes de que inu taisho deseara desertar del mismo. Lo pusieron en tela de juicio al casarse con una humana y engendrar hijos con ella. Eventualmente decidió que esa no era la vida que él deseaba para sus jóvenes cachorros. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Pero claro. Que idiota había sido. El único jefe pura sangre y electo que conocíamos había desertado hacía mucho tiempo. Había encontrado su amor muy lejos del clan al que pertenecía y yo tenía acceso directo al mismo. Inu taisho, el jefe de la manada, el cual había dejado un alterno al mando, por si algún día decidía regresar o por si alguno de sus hijos o nietos decidían tomar tu mando

Debía emprender un viaje relámpago. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de la manada. Recordaba a la perfección cosa que nos enseñaban en la manada. Teníamos una especie de instituto. Las clases eran simples y básicas. Combate con y sin armas. Artes marciales. Todos éramos estudiados durante nuestros primeros años de "instituto" y después éramos direccionados hacia las artes marciales para las cuales teníamos actitudes óptimas, las mías eran: Ninjutsu, Jiu-Jitsu y karate. Caza y técnicas de supervivencia. Todos los que comenzamos de cachorro a lo largo de instituto fuimos rotando. Cada uno con actitudes diferente. Solo hubo un compañero con la mayoría de actitudes afines a las mías. Siempre fue mi compañero de batallas y mi rival a vencer. Posteriormente a un par de palizas, unos cuantos puños, múltiples hematomas y contusiones nos convertimos en amigos. Y hoy les volvería a ver. Honestamente me importaba poco como me vieran luego de tantos siglos de ausencia pero era algo de debía hacer

Tome las pocas pertenencias que necesitaría para emprender este viaje. Me puse mi armadura y recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta. Salí del salón de entrenamiento hacia el jardín listo para marcharme cuando me topé con mi familia, ya todos sabían de la fortuita desaparición de kagome. Nadie dijo nada. Ninguno intento detenerme o puso peros. Incluso kikyo estuvo de acuerdo en que me marchara lo antes posible. No les dije nada. Odiaba las absurdas despedidas, Ja! Como si no fuese a regresa. Eso se dejaba para los débiles humanos. Izayoi como siempre tan amorosa para mi gusto corrió hacia donde estaba y me abrazo. Nunca se me había dado bien eso de los abrazos y las muestras de afecto, no le devolví el abrazo, solo la deje hacer. Una vez nos separamos, pude ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban ~cuídate mucho~ Susurro, alce mi mirada. Solo un instante pero fue lo suficiente para darme cuenta que mi padre no estaba del todo seguro con la idea de mi regreso al clan. No habíamos tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para hablarlo. Pero sus ojos me demostraban que así era. Quizás en algún punto de toda esta búsqueda me daría cuenta. Pero hasta entonces era un completo misterio para mí

Vi a miroku gesticular con los labios un inaudible ~nunca digas que no hice nada por ti, hermanito~ simplemente gire la cabeza. Me dispuse a salir por la puerta trasera, cuando una mano toco mi hombro - lo que sea que encuentres en la manada ya sea bueno o malo, no olvides de donde provienes – ese pequeño consejo o advertencia de mi padre me dejo desconcertado, simplemente di un suave asentimiento de cabeza y seguí mi camino

Lo bueno es que al poder volar el viaje hacia las tierras del oeste el viaje era considerablemente más rápido. O quizá menos tedioso. De las pocas cosas que sinceramente podía disfrutar era la brisa. La brisa me podía brindar aquella pequeña sensación de libertad cuando te sientes atrapado en el dogma de llevar una vida humana normal. Odiaba no poder ser como en realidad era y tener que vivir una jodida mentira. Al cabo de unas cuatro horas de vuelo (sin descanso alguno) ya estaba en las tierras del oeste. Dentro de unos treinta minutos estaría en el castillo de las tierras del oeste.

 **Treinta minutos después…**

Al aterrizar ya sabía que los centinelas, me tenían en la mira y habían anunciado la llegada de un sujeto extraño. Recordaba muy bien el protocolo. Para esta instancia ya los altos mandos sabían que había alguien sobrevolando la zona. Al tocar el suelo de las tierra del oeste. Varios inuyoukai me abordaron. Ninguno podía reconocerme. No necesitaba sacar mis espadas o mi látigo. Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de su error. Y para mi diversión personal prefería que fuese tarde. Una de las comisuras de mi labio se elevó. En definitiva me divertiría mucho si eso sucediera. No obstante unos minutos después una voz extrañamente familiar (a lo lejos) se hizo resonar al unísono

\- bajen sus armas! Ni en sus más locos sueños se les ocurra tocarlo – la voz se abría paso entre la gente, haciéndose cada vez más próxima – es el hijo de nuestros patriarca, sesshomaru taisho – al decir mi nombre ya lo tenía enfrente mío y podía jurar que no había cambio nada desde que éramos críos - es bueno verte - lo mismo digo – koga se acercó y me abrazo – han pasado siglos hermano – paso su brazo por mis hombros y me dio un fuerte apretón, no estaba nada familiarizado ni a gusto con el contacto pero lo deje hacer Ambos nos dirigimos al castigo que por derecho me pertenecía. Me instalaron en una de las habitaciones principales. Y según koga, esta iba a ser desde un principio mi habitación. Decidí asearme y posteriormente me puse un aori que koga personalmente mando a traer. Una vez estando listo Salí no podía perder demasiado tiempo. Pero cuando me encontré con koga e intente sacarle información sobre cualquier novedad que amenazara a la manada. Pero desgraciadamente ellos tenían una idea distinta de que hacer a mi llegada. Habían matado un sin número exuberante de animales para un gran banquete porque "el hijo prodigo había vuelto" sin más formaron una hoguera y el hombre que había quedado a cargo de la manada en representación de mi padre intentaba ponerme al tanto de las antiguas y nuevas cosas que se habían hecho a lo largo de toda nuestra ausencia. Cosa que para ser franco me importaba poco.

Había organizado (demasiado rápido para mi gusto) un sin número de espectáculos, combates y algo así como desfiles en mi honor. Ja! Como si me fuese a quedar más de lo necesario. El hombre al mando (del cual no tenía idea su nombre) insistía en que debía revisar algunos papeles, formar y nuevas leyes impuestas; y posteriormente también insistía en que debía beber sake y conseguir una loba con la cual engendrar los futuros herederos, otra cosa en la que erraba el medio ebrio inuyokai a mi lado

Koga, nos ofreció a él y a mí para un combate, según el diciendo que kami-sama estaría orgulloso de un combate con sus mejores guerreros. No estaba de humor para tal estupidez. Tenía entendido que kami-sama jamás le gustaban las guerras y si lo último que la pobre deidad quería ver era a dos inuyoukai pelándose, el debía estar preocupado por algo como el hambre en el mundo o algo así. Mientras que el medio borracho a mi lado aplaudía y gritaba que por fin los taisho habían entrado en razón y decidido volver a la corona y brindaba porque por fin tendría el mandato que siempre habían soñado. El abucheo de la gente era estridente, no había una sola persona en cincuenta metros a la redonda que no gritara por la anhelada pelea

Simplemente me levante, koga no tenía ningún tipo de arma así que sabía que sería un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Había algo de disfrutaba de los combates cuerpo a cuerpo y era analizar a mi contrincante. Ver y estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos. Darme cuenta cuál era su punto débil y destruirlo de esa manera. Alce los brazos. Jamás dejaba la guardia baja y siempre estaba alerta. Koga, tal y como lo recordaba hizo el primer movimiento. El golpe fue certero y preciso en mi brazo izquierdo. Dejo la guardia baja. Le di un curvo. Fuerte. Certero. Justo en las costillas derechas. El chillo de dolor. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos y yo espere. Después de unas rápidas milésimas de segundo estuvo nuevamente enfrente mío y esta vez el me dio un jab directamente en mi mandíbula. La mandíbula se me desencajo. La sangre salió a borbotones y el dolor era agudo, duraría varios minutos pero no podía permitirme perder tan fácilmente. El dolor era insoportable pero debía soportar un par de minutos mientras acababa con koga. Alce la guardia y le di un swing en conjunto con un precioso hook. Koga cayó al piso inconsciente, mientras yo, había manchado todo el aori negro con un nuevo color escarlata. Una tierna peliroja me fulmino con la mirada mientras se acercaba a un inconsciente koga. _Nota menta: preguntarle a koga quien era esa chica_.

Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos koga despertó y yo me había cambiado, ahora tenía un aori blanco. Koga no era tonto. Me veía con sospecha. Él no se tragaba el cuento de que los taisho habían vuelto para reinar y menos así, de la nada, sin previo aviso. Era más astuto de lo que yo recordaba. Ambos nos miramos a la distancia. Podía darme cuenta que él lo sabía. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el me abordara con un sinfín de preguntas. Pude ver de reojo como una hembra del clan se acercaba para (descaradamente) coquetear conmigo. Traía en sus manos dos vasitos con sake. Me tendió uno y le sonreí. Analice el contenido del mismo. No pude ver ninguna sustancia extra y vi como ella se empujaba el sake de un solo trago. Yo hice lo mismo y le sonreí. Su vestido era demasiado revelador. Dejaba a la vista unos voluptuosos senos y nada a la imaginación y una falda por demasía corta. Volví la mirada a tus ojos y no le sonreí, no le demostré nada ni le di esperanzas, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Sus movimientos era un más descarados

\- lárgate – la voz de koga la sobresalto, su cara de susto fue lo que me saco una sonrisa, pero quizás no debí sonreír ya que podría mal interpretarlo, koga se sentó a mi lado, estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de los demás como para que no escuchar la conversación

– los demás quizás se emocionaron con tu regreso, taisho… pero cuéntame que te trae por aquí?

\- y tu cuéntame quien es la pelirroja que casi me asesina lenta y dolorosamente con la mirada – mire de reojo a la chica de hace unos segundo para ver cómo se marchaba

\- su nombre es ayame y desde que tengo uso de razón está persiguiéndome, porque no entiende que este glorioso cuerpo no está hecho para una relación seria? – dijo pasándoselas manos por su torso mientras miraba a las lobas del clan. Solté un bufido. Koga noto mi cambio de tema debido a la chica que se alejaba, una vez lo suficientemente lejos retomamos el tema

\- hace muy poco conseguí una hembra – él era lo bastante astuto como para saber que youkai no era – pero ha desaparecido, como si la hubiesen raptado – brevemente le conté todo lo sucedido esa noche y koga lo medito durante unos eternos minutos, no sé qué estaría pasando por su cabeza pero abrió los ojos como platos y luego me miro

\- taisho esto es lo que se… hace algunos meses un joven hombre humano fue raptado, era un monje guardián de un templo. Se creía que el hombre era un ermitaño y por ende tenía contacto directo con kami-sama y kami le concedió (debido a su fidelidad) la shikon no tama, para que el joven monje cuidara de ella. El día en que la persona adecuara para ser el predecesor en el cuidado de la misma apareciera, el monje lo sabría y se la entregaría. Esta persona pura de corazón y de sentimientos guardaría y protegería con su vida la shikon no tama, hasta que apareciera una persona igual o más noble y buena, la cual pediría el deseo correcto…

\- pero… en que parte de la historia entra una humana corriente y un daiyoukai?

\- shhh no me interrumpas –sentencio - Pero debido a que al monje lo raptaron nunca se supo que sucedió con la shikon no tama y si consiguió una nueva persona que cuidaría de la misma – escuchaba atentamente la historia, quería ordenar el extraño rompecabezas – muchos rumores han venido a parar a estas tierras, honestamente no sé qué tan confiable sea, pero siempre terminan en los mismo, un grupo de bandidos necesitan la shikon no tama para revivir a un ser maligno, el propósito de esto? todos lo desconocemos, pero taisho si eres lo bastante astuto para entenderlo. Ese grupo de bandidos raptaron al pobre monje; quizás el pobre hombre este muerto o quizás no, esa parte de la historia creo que nunca la sabré, pero es seguro que buscaban esa extraña piedra. Y si ahora tu mujer no aparece es porque probablemente ellos saben que tú la estás buscando. Con la fuera de un daiyoukai encontrar la piedra no es problema. sería un buen soborno, no te parece? La mujer de un daiyoukai por una piedra o quizás… solo quizás ellos creen que ella es la nueva portadora de la shikon no tama

* * *

 **chan chan chan!**

mis mas sinceras disculpas, espero lo hallan disfrutado, en primera instancia quiero pedir disculpas por la palabra **_aori_** pase toda la noche y la marugada buscando el nombre de los kimonos masculinos pero no lo encontré. y creia que **_aori_** era el nombre, si no lo es me disculpo

felices fiestas y nos leemos pronto

besos :*


	8. Chapter 8

Ahora tenía una historia y un posible porqué de las cosas. Pero nuevamente estaba perdido. Nuevamente no tenía un punto de partida. Nuevamente estaba en ceros. Intentaba meditar (durante la fiesta) quienes podían ser los posibles bandidos? Como encontrarlos? Y sobretodo como rescatar a kagome?

\- vamos taisho, no le des mente – koga me daba unas palmaditas en el hombro – además no sabes que los captores siempre se comunican con la familia de la víctima?- No dije nada – anda hombre hay que divertirnos, además mañana puedes sacar ventaja de que eres nuestro líder y sacarle información a quien esa

Ambos nos pusimos de pie. Caminamos hacia la fogata y hacia el montón de gente que estaba alrededor de ella. El hombre encargado del puesto de jefe seguía con la maldita idea de hablar sobre las ocupaciones y responsabilidades que un líder debe tener y de no ser porque le necesitaba con vida ya lo habría degollado.

No obstante había insistido en presentarme a un tal mioga, según era el vocero y mano derecha de mi padre antes de desertar y entre más personas hubiese con información era mucho mejor. La pelirroja que ahora conocía como ayame no le quitaba la mirada de encima a koga. Le di un codazo a este último. Él la pillo al vuelo y articulo un " _ya lo veras"_ koga se levantó y saco a bailar a una chica rubia que estaba al otro lado de la improvisada pista de baile. Me volví para ver a una chica roja igual que su cabello debido rabia y celos. Me empuje un vasito de sake para camuflar la risa. Pero la verdad era que no podía esperar a que fuese mañana. Habían muchas cosas que aclarar

* * *

La macabra sonrisa de la chica enfrente de mí, sumado al cadáver que estaba a unos metros de distancia provocaban en mí cierto escalofrío. No podía moverme del todo bien. Había perdido una notoria cantidad de sangre y mi abdomen dolía. A estas personas les importaba poco si sobrevivía o moría, se podía notar en las comidas que me daban. No eran del todo razonable con la cantidad que mi cuerpo demandaba. Necesitaba el doble de una comida normal o tener una estricta dieta balanceada sobretodo el suministro de hierro. Pero nuevamente al mirar a mí alrededor entraba en razón y entendía que a lo sumo encontraría pan y jugo. Además de que la perla en mi cuello requería de cierta energia que en estos momentos era un lujo que no podía permitirme

Mis extremidades estaban entumecidas, todo mi cuerpo gritaba al unísono una sola palabra: dolor. Necesitaba aunque fuese por un instante que mis captores me dejaran salir a caminar. Solo para que mis articulaciones, mis venas y músculos se acostumbraran

Al cabo de unas horas, la misma joven entro con un pequeño plato de comida, al arrodillarse pude notar que consistía en una pequeña hogaza de pan, un pescado frito y agua. El pescado frito estaba fresco lo que quiere decir que estaba cerca de un rio y quizás solo quizás una posible aldea cercana. Debía ser meticulosa e idear un excelente plan de escape. Rápidamente apuro la comida. Desgraciadamente con los poco que había comido entre ayer y hoy, las pequeñas porciones de comida sabían a gloria

Poco menos de una hora aproximadamente la misma muchacha bajita entra por el plato y el vaso, el olor a podredumbre le cala en la nariz y posteriormente la arruga. Yo desafortunadamente estaba acostumbrada a ese no tan agradable hedor. Ella como siempre me mostro su desencajada sonrisa y yo intentaba (fallidamente) formar una. Ella inclino su diminuto cuerpo para recoger el plato y el vaso.

\- porque estoy aquí? – le susurre

\- es fácil – la pequeña mujer volvió su mirada a la puerta detrás de si – eres sacerdotisa... – dejo la frase en el aire y nuevamente me sonrió, mi mente viajo rápidamente hacia cualquier lugar en el que sesshomaru se encontrase

\- porque?

\- ya debes saber porque… - dijo mientras se levantaba - cuál es tu nombre?

\- tranquila, todo a su debido tiempo – dijo segundos antes de cerrar la puerta

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Entre muchas cosas de ser un demonio completo, una de ellas era la capacidad de absorber todo muy rápido, entre esos los líquidos, esto conllevaba a que nos emborrachemos rápido y posteriormente a que la famosa "resaca" se nos pase rápido. No sabía muy bien qué hora era. Tome mi aori. Salir de la habitación había un diminuto demonio verde dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Su voz era demasiado chillona y escandalosa. Alce una ceja. Podía ver como todos y cada uno de los sirvientes del castillo se movían muy rápido. De un lado al otro. Todos acatando órdenes. Les pase por el lado.

\- amo sesshomaru - de reojo pude ver al pequeño ser verde seguirme - mi nombre es…

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y Sali a dar una vuelta explorando el terreno, había muchas cosas que no habian cambiado nada, las clases, la caza y lo demás, pero habian incursionada en nuevas tácticas de peleas y habian todavía mas rangos incluidas las hembras de la manada, al seguir caminando a lo lejos vi a koga peleando con todos youkai

\- hey sessh! – grito, lo fulmine con la mirada, era miroku versión youkai – únetenos, pelea uno contra tres, que dices?

Me labio se curvo en una sonrisa, ja! No podía negarme a una buena pelea y menos para derrotar a tres oponentes, esto seria algo que en verdad disfrutaría

Me cuadre en posición de pelea, no tenia tiempo que perder analizando sus movimientos asi que solo me detuve a espera el primer ataque, a esquivarlo y posteriormente lanzar un cancho fuerte y perfecto a las costillas de mi oponente, sus quejidos de dolor era agudos, cuando se incorporó le di un hook y un perfecto swing y lo noqueo al instante, cuando me volví para acabar con mi otro oponente este ya estaba en el piso, solo quedábamos koga y yo

El me sonrio y yo desenvaine mi espada, bakusaiga no podía fallarme ahora, a el le facilitaron una espada del… un momento grupo de gente? En que momento se había unido tanta gente? Nuestras espadas chirriaron, di una vuelta y le encaje la espada en la pierna izquierda, al sacarla la sangre salía a borbotones acto seguido le clave la espada en el hombre derecho, antes de caer inconsciente koga me corto superficialmente en el bicep derecho

Lo siguiente fueron alaridos y conmoción por parte de los presente, abucheos de que por fin un líder digno había llegado…

Un par de minutos después cuando todos estaban bien, los dos oponentes amigos de koga y el mismo estaban conscientes, mal heridos pero conscientes, se acercaron a donde me encontraba

\- Esa fue la mejor pelea en siglos!

\- hey sesshomaru! – los vi de reojo y en efecto mi oponente estaba muy mal herido

\- hum…

\- te presento a ginta y hakkaku

\- si que golpeas fuerte hombre – dijo ginta dándome una palmada en el hombro – quien te enseño a pelear asi?

\- inu taisho…

\- wow sabes lo genial que debe ser que el mismo inu taisho en persona te enseñe a pelear?

Acto seguido hicieron muecas y quejas de dolor, asi que debieron marcharse para descansar y que sus heridas sanen solas, muchos machos hacían las labores del reino entre ellas servir de guardias del castillo, mientras las hembras de la manada se dedicaban a trabajar en el castillo o a cuidar de las crias y estas ultimas se dedicaban a perfeccionar sus tecnicas, a decir verdad la vida de la manada giraba en torno al castillo

Por lo poco que hablaba inu taisho de la manada, tenía entendido que las tierras del oeste nos pertenecían y todas las aldeas youkai que estuviesen en estas tierras respondían a nuestro mandato y eso de alguna manera u otra era satisfactorio

\- debe ser genial que el jefe de la tribu te enseñe a pelear…

\- hum…

\- pero créeme sesshomaru, no dejaría esta manada por nada del mundo, tanto los otro youkai como los humanos nos respetan y responden a nuestras órdenes y eso es mas genial que el líder de la manada te enseñe a pelear - volvió la mirada hacia mi – los humanos nos temen y no es para menos, en nuestra forma de lobos somos temerarios lo debes saber y también debes saber que no nos saciamos tan fácilmente, solo nos saciamos con un youkai o en su defecto… – hizo una pausa en la que me volvi para mirarlo – con varios humanos…

* * *

La sombra alta y fornida se deleitaba viendo el giro de las cosas, todo lo que había acarreado una pequeña decisión humana, el bien sabía que el destino no estaba escrito y habian muchos caminos que tomar pero ni en sus más locos sueños se imagino que este seria el curso que tomarían las cosas

La sombra mas pequeña, contraía el rostro y no podía creerse lo que sus ojos estaban viendo a través del espejo numero uno, no se podía creer que su compañero le hiciera esto, ver que alguien tan aparentemente noble se jactara con el sufrimiento de los demás era inconcebible sobretodo con el de una humana que acababa de perder un bebe, ella por cuenta propia debía tomar riendas sobre el asunto

Antes de marcharse de la habitación llena de espejos, y sin siquiera notarlo un diminuto espejo en una de las paredes mas recónditas de la habitación se ilumino mostrando imágenes oscuras, muerte y desolación, la pequeña sombra no pudo verlo pero de haberlo visto el susto seria tremendo

* * *

Lejos, muy lejos de las tierras del oeste, en las tierras del noreste, un grupo de guerreros practicaban su rutina habitual de entrenamiento, toda la aldea se dedicaba a exterminar monstruos, eran algo parecido a asesino a sueldo.

Con la extraña desaparición de mi mejor amiga, yo, sango yamamoto había decidido volver a mi ladea para perfeccionar mis técnicas de combate, sabia a la perfección que algo sumamente malo le había pasado a kagome y debía tomar riendas sobre el asunto después de todo eran prácticamente mi hermana

Veía las imponentes puertas de la gran muralla y aunque estuvieranerviosa debia ser pacientemente y esperar a que se abrieran, no sabía que me diría papa, había dejado la aldea hacía mucho tiempo, quería emprender mi propio camino y conocer cada pueblo o aldea aledaña pero ahora me veía obligada a volver, necesitaba entrenamiento y este era el único lugar sobre la faz de la tierra que podía proporcionármelo mi antiguo hogar

Las enorme puertas se abren, nada había cambiado, era exactamente como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y ahora que yo había vuelto volviese a correr, las mismas casas con los mismos colores, los mismos niños jugando y los aldeanos cultivando, incluso a lo lejos se podía ver el equipo practicando, kirara en mi hombro intentaba alentarme apreté mi hiraikotsu, y entre, los nervios me devanaban los sesos pero no podía hacerlo notorio. Con cada paso que daba los aldeanos se volvían para verme, segui caminando, le sonríe algunos niños, al llegar a mi objetivo sostuve en el aire una daga que venía en mi dirección

\- la próxima vez… apunta bien – fue lo único que pude articular

Quince pares de ojos se volvieron para verme, cada uno más asombrado que el otro, era como si tuviesen ante sus ojos el más fiero y mortífero de los youkai, como si ninguno fuese exterminador y el youkai estuviese listo para matarlos a todos, a lo lejos mi padre me miraba y no creía que hubiese vuelto, lentamente caminaba hacia a mi, habían pasado un par de año desde que me había marchado y el nervio crecia con cada paso que mi padre quedaba, el tenerlo en frente expresión severa me asustaba pero sus ojos serenos me tranquilizaban, cuando me abrazo sentí que todo volvía a la normalidad, el tiempo antes detenido se volvia a poner en marcha

* * *

La sombra más pequeña corría por un pasillo aparentemente sin fin, sus piernas ya dolorosas, su le escuece pero no se da por vencida, la respiración le falta, no ve la puerta a la que quiere llegar, su enorme melena caoba le produce más calor, pero no se da por vencida, debe llegar a la puerta que para sus pequeños ojos aun es imperceptible

* * *

\- ve y sacale información, lo que sea… es una sacerdotisa y debe conocer algo – reconocí esa voz la cual era la de la mujer que recibió hacia un dia

Acto seguido la puerta se abrió y la mujer más pequeña entro, pasos corto pero decididos se dirigía hacia mi, ella era capaz de ponerme de los nervios, no tenia nada para defenderme y ella era capaz de hacerme cualquier cosa

\- juguemos… jueguemos a… - vacilo por un momento - preguntas y respuestas, yo te pregunto y tu contestas… pero si no me gusta tu respuesta sufrirás las consecuencias, eres sacerdotisa?

\- … - tenia un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar, abrí mi boca para contestarle pero nada salio

Acto seguido, me dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, el dolor era punzante y me hizo retorcer

-lo eres o no?

\- no…

\- respuesta equivocada – su tono extrañamente dulce me altero

posterior a eso, saco una daga y me la encajo en la pierna, al sacarla la sangre salió a borbotones, el dolor era agudo, incesante e insoportable

\- kanna! Debemos irnos!

\- no eres tan divertida como el tipo anterior – se guiro y salio de la habitación, posteriormente me quede sola

Corte un pedazo de tela del kimono e hice un torniquete con él, a pesar de eso sentía que me iba, luego todo se volvió negro


	9. Chapter 9

mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza!

disfruten

* * *

Cuando recobre la conciencia no sabía cuántas horas, días o quizás solo quizás semanas habían pasado, pero el dolor en mi pierna era punzante y mis extraños captores no habían vuelto o simplemente no estaban en casa

Revise mi herida, no era nada bonito, a decir verdad la herida estaba horrible, y en definitiva no se necesita ser un genio para reconocer la septicemia cuando la vez, debía ponerme en marcha antes que la infección llegará al hueso o sería demasiado tarde, el silencio sepulcral de las habitaciones podía indicarme solo una cosa, y definitivamente era buena, mis captores no habían vuelto, debía ponerme en marcha para escapar

Tenía el cuerpo amoratado, estaba demasiado débil y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar en pie, entre el montón de porquería en el piso pude encontrar un palo lo suficientemente firme para que me ayudara a poner en pie, por otro lado entre tanta oscuridad debía buscar las llaves de las cadenas, necesitaba escapar y hacerlo ya o sino la septicemia podría matarme

Tome el palo como muleta y como pude me coloque en pie, en lo que podía usaría el palo como pie de apoyo, las cadenas eran lo suficientemente largas para poder llegar a la puerta _; mis captores serán lo suficientemente confiados o en definitiva son un grupo de idiotas?_ me grito mi conciencia, no obstante sabía que las llaves no estaban en esta habitación, camine con dolor apoyando mi pierna buena en cada superficie putrefacta de esta habitación

Al llegar a la puerta, la luz era tenue pero se podría percibir lo suficiente, me apoye en el marco de la puerta aunque fuera para descansar un par de segundos y poder buscar con la mirada las llaves que tanto necesitaba, mi pierna maltratada dolía inmensamente, pero debía hacer el esfuerzo necesario para conseguir las malditas llaves... al recorrer con la mirada la habitación y allí estaban, _gracias gracias kami_ agradecí para mis adentros. El único problema era que estaban demasiado lejos para alcanzarlas con la mano, había llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirme y morir ahora

Apoye todo el peso sobre mi pierna buena y con el palo que usaba de bastón intente por todos los medios coger las llaves, 1... 2... 3... intentos fallidos, _esto es demasiado frustrante_ pensé, _intento numero 4 aquí vamos_ susurre para mis adentros, el que haya dicho la tercera es la vencida estaba muy equivocado, la cuarta era la vencida, las llaves habían caído al piso y por fin podía arrastrarlas con el palo, cuando por fin estaban en mi mano sentí una alegría inmensa, por fin saldría de este horroroso lugar, probé llave tras llave a ver cuál encajaba, no podía expresar en palabras lo agradecida que estaba con kami porque mis captores fueran un grupo de idiotas, cuando por fin encontré la llave correcta llore en silencio y susurré mentalmente una plegaria, tome mi pie de apoyo dispuesta a salir de ese lugar infernal... al salir la luz del sol me indicaba que eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde quizás un poco más tarde, no tenía tiempo para averiguar qué hora era, mi pierna dolía como nunca había dolido un miembro de mi cuerpo y no sabía a cuantas horas o días de camino estaba la aldea más próxima, lo que si podía escuchar a lo lejos era el sonido de un río, _caminemos en esa dirección_ fue el único sabio consejo que mi subconsciente pudo darme y para ser completamente franca era lo único sensato que podía hacer en estos momentos. Apremie el paso lo más que pude forzando a mi pierna dolorida a responder por más que el dolor intentara hacerme flaquear

El improvisado bastón no aguataría mucho tiempo y debía llegar lo antes posible al rio y de allí buscar la aldea más próxima, quizás podría meterme en el rio y dejar que la corriente me arrastre, mire al cielo, notando los hermosos vestigios de un día que estaba llegando a su fin, _camina más rápido_ mi mente con pequeños apremiar el paso, mis captores no tardarían en llegar, notar que no estoy y emprender una exhaustiva buscada, la próxima aldea debería estar pasando el rio o por lo menos cerca

Los últimos rayos del sol se dejaban ver de manera majestuosa en el firmamento y las primeras estrellas de la noche no se hicieron esperar, mi pequeño cuerpo lleno de moratones por los últimos días o quizás semanas de maltrato ya me estaba pasando factura no obstante la infección de mi pierna no se hacía esperar, pronto muy muy pronto tendría fiebre alta y una que otra alucinación y en definitiva no puedo estar tan vulnerable en un bosque donde no sé exactamente donde estoy, a donde me dirijo y mucho menos lleno de youkai con ganas de matar a una miko

La shikon en mi cuello comenzó a brillar de un extraño pero hermoso color escarlata, debo comenzar a entender esta extraña piedra, _debes proteger esta piedra con tu vida kagome, eres la única capaz de brindarle la estabilidad emocional que la piedra demanda_ las palabras de la anciana kaede retumbaron en mi cabeza, las había mencionado en alguno de nuestros muchos entrenamientos, entrenamientos que me habían dejado agotada _eres una miko extraña kagome, deja de saberte débil y encuentra tu fuerza interior, en los momentos más oscuros la necesitaras_ cada palabra de la anciana kaede retumbaba en mi cabeza, y de alguna manera u otra me daban fuerzas para continuar, la shikon no tama brillo mas fuerte…

* * *

La sombra número uno, jugaba con unas marionetas… tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para él y la eternidad podía llegar a ser muy divertida con los juguetes adecuados, soltó una carcajada macabra y siguió jugando con sus preciadas marionetas

La sombra número dos, estaba de los nervios, su largo cabello negro como la noche estaba alborotado quería matar o destruir a alguien y no sabía exactamente a quien… o bueno si conocía de primera mano a la persona que deseaba matar pero no le tenía cerca y lo único medianamente provechoso que podía hacer era observar los espejos e idear un plan, ya tenía el aval de los tres ancianos y eso era más que suficiente, era pequeña de estatura pero si que era grande en capacidad y en fuerza y la sombra número uno no conocía esa parte de ella, sonriendo miro las imágenes de muerte, desolación y caos mucho caos que le proyectaba el espejo que tenía enfrente

* * *

El joven aprendiz de monje que ignoro deliberadamente este camino pero que igualmente tomo las lecciones del mismo caminaba con su báculo por el sendero de la mansión taisho pensaba en todo el caos que estaba por venir, en el sin número de cosas que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y en el mal que se avecinaba con la llegada del alba, todo tan pronto y tan repentino, releía la carta que le había dejado la chica que en secreto amaba

 _Querido pervertido libidinoso_

 _Me marcho alguien debe tener_

 _Los pantalones necesarios para_

 _Comenzar la búsqueda de mí_

 _Hermana kagome y por ello debo_

 _Ser yo, me marcho a mi aldea por_

 _Tiempo indefinido_

 _S.Y._

Sango siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa, lo que ella no sabía era que la amaba, claro que la amaba pero a mi extraña e inusual manera de amar a una mujer tan fiera y fuerte como ella, de la manera en la que era un completo y deliberante pervertido con ella, pero solo con ella. El sollozo de una mujer me trajo a la realidad

\- ¡Hermano mio! – el grito ensordecedor de inuyasha se dejaba escuchar por todo el jardín – el muy imbécil de sesshomaru se ha largado - No me extraña… es propio de él

\- De verdad no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que ha ido en busca de kagome? – la pregunta me salto sola de la boca pero es que a veces no podía llegar a creer lo ingenuo que era inuyasha

\- Hmm – medito la respuesta durante un par de segundos y por fin lo comprendió

\- Nadie la está buscando… y dadas las circunstancias creo que es el único capaz de encontrarla – eso no era del todo cierto, sango también es muy capaz de encontrarla e incluso él mismo

Una parte del ego de inuyasha se vio afectada, que sesshomaru fuera el "único capaz de encontrar a kagome" era una mentira, él también era un demonio, quizá no puro como su hermano pero era un demonio al fin y al cabo e igual que su hermano era bien recibido en su clan

\- Nosotros también podemos buscarla – solté una carcajada audible pero al ver la expresión seria de inuyasha me calle

\- Es en serio inuyasha?

\- Muy en serio, jodido imbécil

\- Hmm – meditar la proposición de inuyasha sonaba descabellado pero no era del todo malo, podría encontrarme con sango y asi no estaríamos separados por mucho tiempo – lo pensare – le conteste alejándome

\- Como que lo pensaras!? – le hice un gesto con la mano mientras entraba a casa para preparar mis cosas, con honestidad me encantaba cabrear a inuyasha

* * *

Me senté a descansar por una fracción de segundo, mi pierna me estaba matando, al examinarla concluí que lo que se veía no era nada bueno, al cabo de un tiempo tome mi bastón improvisado y continúe caminando

A decir verdad perdí la cuenta de las horas que dure caminando, ya estaba sudando y eso solo explicaba una cosa: debía tener fiebre alta, a lo lejos podía ver unas luces eran algo tenues pero constantes, en definitiva debía ser de una aldea, _vamos kagome solo un par de pasos más_ mi mente tenía razón debia continuar caminando pero mi cuerpo exhausto flaqueaba… finalmente todo se volvió negro…

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que veo es un techo, y el olor a estofado se me cala por las fosas nasales, mirando a mi alrededor pude notar que estaba en una casa, pero está (de momento) estaba vacía, mi estómago cobro vida al saberse cerca de algo de comer después de todo los días que pase comiendo mal o no comiendo pasaban factura; al intentar incorporarme todo mi cuerpo daba tirones, mi pierna maltratada por la septicemia estaba vendada con algo extraño, algo que nunca antes había visto, cuando me disponía a analizar que era, una mujer de mediana edad (con algunas treintaimuchos o cuarentaipocos años de edad) irrumpe en la casa con algo parecido a unas hierbas medicinales

\- ¡Por kami! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? – la miko enfrente mío palideció al verme intentar quitarme los vendajes – la septicemia estaba a punto de matarte niña o es ¿que estas lo suficientemente loca como para querer morir?

\- Cla… ro… que… no… - mi voz salía de mi boca dando tras pies

\- Entonces recuéstate, debo cambiarte el vendaje otra vez

\- Cuanto… tiempo… - no pude continuar la frase

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas dormida? – la miko de largo cabello castaños frente mío medito la respuesta por una fracción prolongada de tiempo – aproximadamente dos días y medio

\- ¿¡Cuanto!? – no podía creerlo; dos días y medio! Era demasiado

\- Como ya dije: dos días y medio… permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es hitomiko

\- Es… un… completo… placer… - sentía que mi cuerpo se abandonaba a la tierra de los sueños

\- Descanse miko-sama – fueron las últimas palabras que escuche

Al cabo de un tiempo, volví a despertar; había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo y no sabía con exactitud qué hora o que día era, me incorpore un poco para poder observar bien a través de la ventana, los rayos de sol anunciaban las últimas horas de la tarde, una parte importante de mi sabía que no podía quedarme en esta aldea por mucho tiempo pero otra parte de mi quería quedarse por más tiempo, no quería huir después de todo no le había hecho daño a nadie, quería que todo fuera como antes, solté un bufido de frustración, nada de esto era bueno y no sabía cómo pararlo. La miko de la aldea, no lograba recordar bien su nombre irrumpió en la habitación, me miro con curiosidad y sonrió, una genuina sonrisa, una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes, que le iluminaba el rosto, la felicidad le llegaba a los ojos, una sonrisa en verdad preciosa, ojala yo pudiera sonreír de manera tan descomplicada como si no supiera todo lo malo que se avecinaba

\- Hola miko-sama – me saludo

\- Hola miko- sama – repeti

\- Mi nombre es hitomiko – ella pudo notar que yo no lograba recordar su nombre

\- Hitomiko-sama, mi nombre es kagome – me incorpore mas

\- Kagome-sama, si me permite decirle, nunca había visto que una persona sobreviviera a la septicemia o mucho menos que se curara de la misma tan rápido – señalo mi pierna maltratada, levante un poco el kimono y solo quedaban vestigios de la horrible septicemia (ahora solo se podía apreciar una enorme y rosada cicatriz)

Mi sorpresa fue tal que la miko a mi lado palideció, para ambas era una completa sorpresa, la septicemia en el peor de los casos podía matar y yo… bueno simplemente estaba sana, como si nada nunca hubiese pasado, analice la cicatriz una vez más, y era completamente rosada no había ningún rastro de infección y por ende mi sangre también estaba sana, sopese la nueva información como una de las mejores noticias que alguien alguna vez pudiese dar, le sonreí a hitomiko y ella (aun estupefacta) me devolvió la sonrisa, ambas resolvimos en silencio que si la septicemia no me había matado y no quedaba rastro de ella era mejor no hacer un drama por algo que no había sucedió

Las dos no sentamos a la mesa a comer un poco del estofado que ella misma había preparado, nos dedicamos a comer en un silencio sepulcral, yo sabía que en algún punto de esta cena ella me abordaría con las miles de preguntas las cuales la estaban carcomiendo por dentro así que decidi esperar pacientemente el inminente abordaje

\- Que la trajo por estas tierras, kagome-sama? – estaba a punto de llevarme la última cucharada de comida a la boca, sabia de sobra que ella debía cuidar a su aldea y yo de una manera u otra era una amenaza para ella

\- Si te soy franca hitomiko-sama estoy huyendo – la miko frente mio palideció

\- Miko-sama se podría saber de qué exactamente está huyendo? – cada palabra dicha fue pensada y dicha con cautela

\- A ciencia cierta no se… unos bandidos me raptaron – la tensión en la habitación crecía como si de otro ser humano se tratase

\- Kagome-sama… - una estela de preocupación embargaba su voz

\- Sé que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo hitomiko-sama – la interrumpí, mis palabras lograban tranquilizarla pero no del todo

\- Gracias… tengo una aldea que proteger

Terminamos de recoger la mesa en silencio, a decir verdad no teníamos mucho de qué hablar todo estaba claro debía marcharme lo antes posible, ella lo sabía y yo lo tenía más que claro, a lo sumo llevaba 3 días de descanso y para ser franca 3 días no eran nada con todo el tiempo de tortura que tuve pero debía emprender la huida y debía ser hoy

Regrese a mi habitación improvisada, revise la shikon no tama, estaba perfecta, ni un rasguño y volvía a ser de color rosa aun no entiendo esta extraña gema y porque solo yo debo portarla, me pregunto si tan solo esta extraña piedra preciosa tuvo la capacidad de sanarme…

\- Kagome-sama – la voz de hitomiko logro asustarme, rápidamente volví a ocultar la shikon no tama

\- Hitomiko-sama me marcho entrada la noche – la miko me dedica una sonrisa triste, tanto ella como yo sabíamos que debía marcharme pero por alguna extraña razón ninguna de las dos quería que lo hiciera

\- Kagome… todavía me pregunto cómo sanaste tan rápido… pensé que morirías… aunque en ti puedo percibir fragmentos del alma de la antigua miko midoriko – eso me dejo estupefacta

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo que dije tienes fragmentos del alma de la antigua sacerdotisa midoriko – yo no lograba salir de mi estupor – ire a prepararte algunas provisiones para el camino

Y diciendo esto último saliendo de la habitación dejándome nuevamente sola, las palabras dichas por hitomiko retumbaban fuertemente en mi cabeza, ¿yo? Tener fragmentos del alma de una sacerdotisa tan poderosa como lo era midoriko, era algo completamente difícil de creer, pero eso podría explicar por qué debo ser la portadora de la shikon no tama

Me reuní en la sala con miko dueña de la casa, la cual se esmeraba por prepararme una buena despensa para mi viaje, el cual no tenía idea de cuál sería mi rumbo pero de igual manera cualquier tipo de alimento serviría para el camino, le sonreí y me agache junto a ella para ir metiendo en una mochila las cosas que amablemente me regalaba, una vez todo empacado y listo me coloque al hombro la pesada mochila y me despedí de hitomiko

\- Muchas gracias por todo hitomiko-sama y disculpa las molestias

\- No es ninguna molestia kagome-sama, espero todos sus problemas se resuelvan miko-sama

De alguna u otra manera yo también esperaba que todos mis problemas se resolvieran después de todo me estaban persiguiendo y no sabía bien porque, incline la cabeza en modo de respeto y me marche, con forme avanzaba la aldea y hitomiko se cada vez más pequeñas, ella aguardaba a que yo me alejara y perderme de vista, alzo la mano en forma de despedida y yo también lo hice por reflejo, con forme la aldea se volvía más pequeña y yo me adentraba en el bosque mi ansiedad aumentaba, pronto perdí de vista a hitomiko y el bosque podía ser fiero en las noches después de todo los youkais salen en las noches y tengo una perla que proteger

* * *

Tres figuras irrumpieron en la casa, extrañamente todas estaban irrevocablemente felices, habían logrados uno de sus tantos cometidos

\- Por fin encontramos las cenizas del amo – exclamo el varón del grupo

\- Podremos revivirlo – decía la fémina más alta y de hermosas curvas – solo hay que invocar a youkais para poder hacerlo

\- ¿Qué hay de la shikon no tama, kagura?

\- Es solo un contratiempo hakudoshi, ya la tendremos con nosotros, probablemente la tenga esa sacerdotisa

La tercera figura y la más pequeña entraba en la sala para reunirse con ellos, se había separado de ellos tan solo un momento, tomaba asiendo, su expresión era seria, no compartía la misma felicidad de sus hermanos

\- Lamento aguarles el momento hermanos pero de momento no lo sabremos

\- Kanna, ¿que ocurre? – pregunta un alarmado hakudoshi

\- La miko no esta

La rabia invado a ambos hermanos no podía ser posible que la miko se hubiese escapado, buscaron por todas partes de la casa, pero kagome ya no estaba...

* * *

nuevamente me disculpo por la ausencia, intentare actualizar mas seguido


End file.
